When Miss NBSB Meets The Bully
by ResseGarcia
Summary: Brittany Pierce was a hopeless romantic. Still dreaming and wishing to meet her Prince or Princess Charming soon. The one who could make her heart go wild and crazy. But what actually happens when she finally meets the bully? *inspired by a local novel* BrittanaFic.
1. Meeting the bully

CHAPTER 1

Brittany breathed out a sigh before averting here gaze from the couple who are having a PDA session inside the UCLA campus. She turned her sight to another direction but it seems like fate is messing with her because she then saw another couple kissing their brains out. It made her groan. Why does it feels like that they are ghosts that's chasing after her? Scornful, she stood up from the bench and went to the ladies' room. She looked at her own reflection in front of the big mirror.

I am Brittany S. Pierce - no, not Britney Spears. I'm totally better than her... I guess. Uh, no. I'm sure. yeah. Anyways, I'm a certified NBSB, because I never had a boyfriend since birth. Well, in my case, a boyfriend nor a girlfriend. I'm a bicorn. In my 20 years of existence, I never ever experienced anything when it comes to love.

"Well, I don't look so bad... I even think I look quite beautiful," she whispered to herself. She has this long golden locks, just look so soft and smooth. Others even thought her hair is the product of what beauty salons do but the truth is, she got that from her mom. Well, she also has nice nose... has this sparkling ocean deep blue cat-like eyes, and those pink thin lips. Her eyes and her lips are two of her assests, so to speak. Especially her eyes, it just highlights and lightens up her whole look.

When she got contented examining her own face, she focused next to her body. She twirled around the big mirror and nodded at her own reflection. Well, all she could say that her body is smokin'. She has toned muscles... she even has abs! Her body is perfect shaped and well, fit. Thanks to her love of dance. She has always loved dancing ever since she was a kid up until now. She took dance lessons ever since she was three and now, she's majoring in dance in this university. She dances on her free time, and well, just anytime she feels like dancing. It is basically her life - dancing and music. Well anyways, the point is, she's sexy. But it seems like nobody even takes the time to notice her.

But well, it's not actually true. It's not true that no one likes her. In fact, she gots tons of admirers crawling under her feet. Who wouldn't? She possessed the kind of beauty that any woman would want to have. Good looking men and even women - not to mention that they are rich - are dying to get her attention, but she is not attracted to even one of them. She sighed. Of course, she knows the reason why. She is a hopeless romantic. If ever she enters a relationship, she has to be in love with that person. The type weherein this person could make her heart go wild everytime he or she smiles at her, or this person will be the very last person to enter her mind before she goes to sleep or the very first one when she wakes up in the morning. She wanted a Prince or Princess Charming who could make her swoon and make her heart beat faster everytime he or she looked at her. She doesn't want to enter a relationship just because she's pressured or just because want to experience having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. She doesn't ask for a celebrity or whatever. She doesn't even have standards when it comes to the physical attributes of a person. As long as she feels that she love him or her, then that's it.

Is it too much to ask? Sometimes, she thinks that this Prince or Princess Charming thing isn't real, that it's just a figment of her imagination. That it seems like happy ever after only happens in books... fairy tales. She just shook her head. The things that are running in her mind already confuses her like, a whole lot. well, it's best if she just walks out the bathroom before someone sees her talking to herself and they would think that this transferee student of the UCLA is loosing her mind. In addition, who knows, she might find the love she's looking for at this school.

_I hope so._

Clutching her books to her chest, she went out of the ladies room. Her phone rang inside her bag. She immediately opened her bag so she can grab her phone to answer it. It might be her sibling that's in Spain who is calling her. She was about to pull her phone out when someone literally bumped into her, the reason why she lost her balance and her books just flew everywhere scattered around the floor. Luckily, the person who bumped into her has good reflexes and held onto her before she actually fell. Anger immediately bubbled in the pit of her stomach when the guy just turned his back after he helped her up. He didn't even apologize or helped her pick up her books.

_Who does he even think is he?!_

She took off her shoes and threw it at the back of the guy. It hit the back of the guy, making him stop from his tracks and walk back towards her with furrowed brows. Well, she actually noticed that this one is good looking, but she's more pissed than to dwell into that stuff. She faced the guy with her head held high. She will definitely not back down from him.

"You just threw your shoes at me," he said. Amusement could be seen in his eyes despite of his furroed brows.

She raised her brow at him. "I did. You're rude and arrogant. Who do you think you are? You didn't even help me pick my books up nor did apologize to me, since it's obvious that you're the one who bumped into me."

"I'm Noah Puckerman. Call me 'Puck'," the guy with a mohawk or what seemed like a dead squirrel on his head said. "For your info, missy, you are the one who bumped into me. You were not looking where you're going." Then a smug smile creeped up to his face and said, "or is that your way of getting my attention?"

She feels like her head just grew bigger than a balloon upon hearing what he said. She scoffed. Did she hear what she think she actually heard? That she, Brittany S. Pierce, purposely bumped into him to get his attention? Putting her hands on her hips, "are you really serious right now? Why would I even try to get your attention?" This guy is just so full of himself. She had a stare down with the guy for a couple of seconds before picking up her books and purposely bumping into his shoulder before walking off pass him. Well, thank goodness it's the weekend. She won't see him for the next two days because if not, she doesn't know what else she could possible throw at him.

* * *

Monday.

Brittany was walking down past the hallway of the university when she was suddenly stopped along her tacks by a student. He was extending his arms open at his sides making sure that she could not get through. The student almost seemed like he lived in the library or something just based on the thick eyeglasses he's wearing. He brought down his arms and scratched the back of his head. Like, he was thinking of a way to tell her what he wants to say.

She raised a brow at him and asked, "what?"

The student-living-in-the-library-because-of-thick-gla sses guy cleared his throat before dropping his down and said. "Miss Pierce, please come with me. Santana Marie Lopez wants to meet you."

Her brow arched upward. "Excuse me? _Someone_ wants to meet _me_ and _I_ have to be the one to go to this person?" She can't believe what she's hearing right now. Who ever this person might be, it's just very displeasing. "Who is this Santana Lopez anyway?"

The poor guy seemed shock and his eyes turned wide. "A-a-are y-you s-su-sure you d-don't know S-Santana Marie Lopez?" he asked which made her furrow her brows. "Why? Do I have to know every student in this whole university? And most especially this Lopez one, whoever this person is?" she retorted. She then walk passed him.

"P-please..." he trailed off, pleading evident in his voice.

This stopped her from walking and she slowly turned around and faced him. "Why?"

Then again, the guy dropped his head. "She has my thesis and I badly need to pass it later. My scholarship totally dpends on my thesis." She was confused and then she asked, "but what do I have to do about your thesis? It's not like I made it."

"S-she took it from me. She said she won't return it unless I bring you to her. Well, it's totally okay if I have to pass my thesis tomorrow because I could still print a new one at home... b-but the paper is due today. a-and obviously, my soft copy is at home. Please...?" he pleaded almost in the verge of crying.

She felt pity towards him. He was obviously just another victim of the games of this Santana Marie Lopez. "Why me, though? and who is this Lopez girl you're talking about? She couldn't actually grasp the reason why she was invovled in this.

"Y-you really d-don't know her?" he asked seemingly like he's doubting if she didn't really know whow he's talking about.

She let out a breath. "Would I even ask if I already know her in the first place? Besides, I'm a transferee and I've been here like what, a month or even less in this university." She raised her brow before she could control it. "Well, where's this Lopez person?"

She followed the direction where the guy pointed. It was at the center of the university. She saw a group of six, all good-looking persons she thinks she's ever seen. One of them really caught her attention - the woman who was sitting on the bench, one leg crossed over the other.


	2. The Deal

CHAPTER 2

_...One of them really caught her attention - the woman who was sitting on the bench, one leg crossed over the other._

It seems like she's been staring at her for a while now because she immediately raised one of her hands that's holding a thick folder. It was probably the thesis of the student who blocked her. She turned to the person beside her. Silently nodding his head, confirming that it was indeed his thesis.

She briskly walked towards the group. Her blood is boiling and she's fuming because of this woman who chose to mess with her. Well then, this woman chose the wrong person to mess with. She's tough; she won't back down.

Since the woman was on the bech, it was quite a bit far from the hallway, and she didn't quite see the faces of the persons the woman is with. Her description of "good-looking" was solely based on their styles and get-ups. It's totally obvious that they belong to the wealthy member of the high class soceity. She stopped on her tracks when she was nearing them and finally seeing the six persons. They were totally good-looking and there's no doubt about that. But one of them made her brows furrow - the guy with a dead squirrel on his head. Noah Puckerman. Her attention wasn't drawn to him though, but at the woman who was holding the folder. At that moment, the woman was slowly taking her dark shades off pulling it on top of her head, resting it on her hair. She held the gasp that she was about to come out of her mouth when she saw her eyes. She has this dark mocha brown almond eyes. She doesn't know why, but she felt like she saw danger in those eyes. They were so powerful, that it seems like her stare is shooting right pass through her soul. She has this perfectly shaped brows, long dark lashes that emphasized the gleam in her eyes. She had this gorgeous nose, prominent cheeckbones and jawline. Her red plump lips that is giving contrast to her smooth tan skin are pursed which make it seem like she doesn't even know how to smile. Overall, her expression conveyed pure arrogance and superiority, as if she was always the one in control.

She internally scolded herself. She can't believe she still got to study this woman. How long had she been staring at her? Well, her kind was definitely out of her league. And if ever this woman would try to date her, she wouldn't even budge.

She stopped. _Wait. What? Date? Why am I even thinking about dating? I don't even know if she's into girls._

Though, she admits that she was indeed gorgeous and she quite has a personality - which she is showing right now. Her anger bubbled back to the pit of her stomach when she finally reached her destination. She didn't like the smile plastering in this woman's arrogant face. While the guy who blocked her on the hallway is at her back, following her. Then, the one holding the folder uncrossed her legs and stood up from the bech, a smug grin plstered on her face.

_Well, she's not that... tall. She's actually a few inches shorter than me._.. _What?! Really, Brittany. You still got the time to measure how tall she is?_

Brittany took a few steps forward towards her then forcefully grabbed the folder she was holding, then quickly giving it to the guy with eyeglasses. He thanked her and frenetically left. She returned his gaze to the arrogant woman. She smiled an insulting smile towards her and without a warning, slapping her across the face which left the woman shocked to the bone. Then the rest made a sound of an "oh!", obviously shocked. Her smug smile was immediately replaced by shock. Knowing that she didn't expect it coming. A shape of like, a palm formed in her tan cheeks, making it red. She was felt a bit of panic rise through her when she saw the anger in her dark almond eyes.

"You deserve that!" she shouted, turning around quickly. She admits that she's scared of what this powerful woman might do. She was so brave to slap this person in fact, she doesn't even know her. What if this woman will seek for her revenge? But what she understands is that why was she the one whom this woman chose to play with? No matter how hard she thinks, she doesn't remember crossing her path. What? Did this woman get tired of playing games with other students in this university already? and decided to pick on the "new girl"? Well, she's wrong. She thinks that she would crawl on her knees of appreciation just because this woman wants to meet her.

She almost tripped from walking just to get away from the woman and her group. She really was scared because it was the first time she ever slapped someone. Let alone an intimidating and powerful woman like Santana Lopez.

* * *

"She's really special, isn't she? She's quite something," a smiling Quinn Fabray said while her eyes are following the fading figure of Brittany.

Quinn Fabray, the only daughter of one of the most powerful lawyer couples of the country and the only heiress to the chains of law firms owned by her parents. She's a petite-sized girl. She has this short blonde hair, hazel green eyes, prominent cheekbones and a beautiful jawline which makes her more beautiful.

Santana just sent her her infamous bitch glare while massaging her still red cheek. It really seemed like Brittany was fuming because of her, the reason why she slapped her. She clenched her jaw and winced when she felt the smarting pain caused by the slap. No one has ever dared to do that to her. She will totally make sure that this woman, Brittany S. Pierce, will pay for what she did.

"Wow, man! What does is feel like being slapped by that woman? You would surely be the headline later. Your name will totally be the talk of the campus." Finn Hudson said while waving his hands arounds. "'The Great Santana Marie Lopez, Slapped by a Lady.'"

Well, Finn Hudson is Finn Hudson. One of the jocks, just like Puck. He is freakishly tall and well, a bit lumpy, so to speak... but he doesn't look bad. He actually is good-looking but a little amount of workout would help. Anyways, he's the son of the owner of Hundson Cars Industries. It is one of the most succesful companies in the world of business pertaining to cars - dealing, shipping, car parts and all that.

"So, what are gonna do about it, Lopez? Seems like your record is stained," her friend, Puck, said with a wide grin on his face.

Puckerman started this bet. He just abruptly came to Santana, telling her that he knows a woman who will now fall into her "Lopez Charm". Definitely, her ego was challenged. Well, who wouldn't take notice of their group? That's why she accpted her challenged, and mostly because her other friends fueled the fire in PUck's challenge. Unfortunately, she didn't prepare for that slap that Brittany gave her. Well maybe this woman was just playing hard-to-get. She was indeed up for the challenge and she was going to make sure that she would come out victorious. No one can resist the "Lopez Charm"... and now, she was totally excited for the challenge.

"Don't celebrate there yet, Puck. My deadline isn't up yet," she told him in a challenging tone, matching her challenging stare. "Why don't we raise the stakes? Make it a brand new car. Let's say, McLaren F1." Their first bet was a brand new phone and the latest model.

"Whoah!" said the their other friends who were Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Sogar Motta.

First off, Mike Chang belongs to a chinese family. His father is a wealthy business man while her mother is a housewife. Aside from the business his father handles in the country and in Asian countries, their family also quite own a couple of famous dance schools and institutions not only in the states, but around the country. They put up dance schools because Mike, himself, has the passion and love for dance. Then here's Sugar Motta, the sweet, loving daughter of one of the power couples in the business world, Mr. and Mrs. Motta. She's just basically spoiled and everything she wants was given to her.

"Deal," Puck deadpanned. Well, it's because this mohawked guy is the sole heir to the Franz Airlines, let's say it's just one of the top Airlines around the world, that's why spending that amount of money doesn't matter to him. Well, she could actually say the same for herself. She is the heiress of the Lopez corporation and its group of companies. Her grandfather was the founder of the company, and when he passed away, every wealth business, company and all that her grandfather owned was named and passed to her and not her father. Her father only owned a quarter of the company and the remaining was hers. Whatever reason her grandfather has for him to do it, she doesn't want to remember it because she will just feel bad about it.

"Good. Then I'll make sure I'll win," she said before turning to leave the group.

When did she ever lose? The car doesn't matter to her because obviously, she could totally buy it herself. What matters to her more is her hurt ego and she won't stop until she takes her revenge on that woman. She will really make sure that she'll win.

* * *

**Hey guys! forgot to leave an A/N on the first chapter. anyways, this is the first fanfic i ever wrote so please bear with me and i hope someone would get to read this. lol. i'd be really happy if someone would read this. anyway, enjoy as the story goes! hope y'all will like it :) thanks!**


	3. We're Here

**A/N: so thank you for the follows and well, the first two reviews of the story. anyways, here's the next chapter. enjoy! and no, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_...She will really make sure that she'll win..._

Brittany headed to the library and spent her time there cooling off. She just can't believe her luck. It was monday. First day of the fucking week and her mood was already ruined. She decided not to enter her next class thinking that well, it's just a minor subject. She decided to spend her time in the library until it was already time for her to go home.

She was walking calmly when something caught her eye which looked like there's a commotion going on at a certain corner in the campus. She would've just ignored it if it weren't for the for the gur with the eyeglasses that she saw. He was the owner of the thesis who was the reason why she and that Santana Lopez crossed paths. She swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw that the guy a.k.a owner of the thesis was being held at the collar of his shirt and was being raised on the floor by a man who seemed to be as big as a club bouncer. She slightly took a step back when she noticed that the guy with the eyeglasses saw her and his frightened face seemed to light up.

_Oh no, not again!_ She thought to herself.

She was about to turn around when he called out her name. "M-miss Brittany!" His voice was pleading just like the way his eyes plead. _Ugh! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

She looked around her and around the crowd. Why does it seem like no one wants to help him? It totally looks like all of them are enjoying the scene that's happening inside the campus. Did no one even try to call someone who's a school authority? Then that's when she spotted her. _Santana Marie Lopez._ She felt like all of her blood rose up to her head. Santana was complacently standing and leaning agaisnt her shiny bloody red Aston Martin One-77. She has her huge shades on, covering her eyes and almost half of her face. That's why she doesn't know where Santana was looking at, but she has this feeling that the woman was staring at her. _And why the hell is my heart beating like this... like, right now? Hey you, hollow organ, stop doing that. _It's just that every time she looks at Santana, she looks like a model endorsing a product. But then again, she really has this strong feeling that the woman has to do something about the commotion that's happening right now. She walked towards the woman as fast as she could and faced her with her eyebrow raised. It seems like her eyebrow is usd to doing that these days. Then, Santana slowly took her shades off, pulling it up to her head and resting it on her thick black locks.

_Gorgeous set of dark mocha brown almond eyes, so compelling... _she thought. That's what she also thought when she first saw those pair of eyes. Though it seems like there something different in them. She doesn't know quite yet but there's a different emotion that can be seen in those eyes that she couldn't name.

"Let him go," she ordered Santana when she finally came face-to-face with her.

Everyone around them gasped. They couldn't believe what the just heard, her ordering Santana Lopez around. Others even took a couple of steps closer to them so that they could hear what they are talking about. In the look of their faces, it really does seem like it's the very first time that someone is talking to one Santana Lopez the way she did. The ones who stepped closer immediately cowered away when Santana shot them her infamous bitch glare. They were like rats scampering away. With that, she raised her eyebrow more before she could even control it. The whole school really seemed like afraid of her or something like that.

The woman turned to her and held out her hand. "Hi! My name's Santana Marie Lopez. Santana or Santana Lopez in short." Her red plump lips then turned up to form a smile and exposing a perfect set of white teeth. Her smile sent shiver right down her spine. It sort of and somehow set a wild fire and igniting an unusual feeling in her heart. She totally thought that this woman doesn't know how to smile but upon seeing this perfect smile, her personality and whole being seemed to just switch into a pleasant one. Her dark face just seemed to brighten and her arrogant aura just vanished. That smile... This woman's smile is the perfect image of the so-called "killer smile". This might be the death of me. But her smile was definitely in contradiction to her arrogance.

She cocked her head to the side, ignoring her hand. "I don't care! Let him go!"

Santana looked embarrassed when she ignored the woman's hand, her smile was replaced by a scowl, then went back to his smug expression. "What if I don't want to? And because you're hostile, I've changed my mind. Meeting you is not the only thing I want now. I will just set him free if you will let me bring you home."

Brittany scoffed. "No! You can't force me to go with you!" she forcefully answered. She fought with Santana's stare. She actually has her own car - the latest blue Chevy Corvette Stingray. But she rarely brings it to school. It's just when she has a lot of things to bring.

"Let's see," Santana confidently said befoe turning to the club bounce-looking guy who was holding the guy with the eyeglasses up and she just nodded. Her eyes widened when she saw the big man raising his clenched fist and aiming to punch the guy with the eyeglasses.

_What the hell?! _"Stop!" she shouted.

A devilish smile creeped up to Santana's face, like she's really sure she'll be the winner of this banter. "Well, it looks like I won." Her foolish smile never wavering while opening the passenger's side of her bloody red car. So this woman was a bully; harassing and terrorizing people was her definition of game. Brittany thought that bullies just exist in high school, but she was wrong. And she met the leader of the "bully club" of the country, right there at the UCLA. So unfortunate of her, and to think that a lot of prminent names of the soceity finished their degrees there.

Fuming, she faced Santana Lopez. "I will only allow myself to do this on one condition. Stop messing with the poor guy, do you understand me?" _I'm not done with you yet!_ She thought to herself.

"Okay," Santana deadpanned. She then sent a sign to the man to let go of the nerd. Brittany just watched as the nerdy guy ran away. She really pity him because he really seemed to be the target of the bullies in the school just like this woman in front of her.

"How can I make sure that you'll never bother that guy again," Brittany.

"You have my word," Santana.

"Oh, really? Do you know what i think about you right now? You are the kind of person who never gives importance to your own word," she sharply said. Then Santana forcefully faced her, crease forming on her forehead, brows furrowed.

_Huh! Did I hit a nerve? Oh yeah._

"Oh wow. Surprisingly, I am that sort of person! Do you want me to prove that to you right now?" she said with her brows meeting at the center. Brittany doesn't know whether Santana was really hurt because of what she said or she just hit her ego. She has no choice but to enter the car. Then as Santana sat at the driver's seat, she reved the engine and stepped on it, leaving the campus immediately. Well, she's thankful that it's in her habit to put her seatbelt on, if not, she might have died due to a heart attack because of the way this woman drives. She could even beat the car in the race track the way she speed and passed by other cars making her way though the traffic. Her brows are still furrowed while her red plump lips are pursed.

"Can't you slow down?" Will you die if you just speed down to the normal speed?" she said befoe she can stop herself. Well, she still has a lot of dreams to fulfill and she doesn't want them to just burst like a bubble because of this speed maniac of a woman. Santana sighed and slowed down. Brittany then noticed that they're taking the wrong direction. _Ugh! Stupid. How could I forget to give her my address?_ "C-can you t-take a U-turn? I forgot to tell you where I live and we're going the wrong way."

"I know where you live. We'll just have an early dinner." At last, she finally said a word. Her brows aren't furrowed anymore but her tone is like she's ordering her and she has no right to say no. Above all of the things she hate, which is not much because she deosn't really like to hate things or people or whatever and because she thinks it's not good to hate, are those people who are ordering her around, those dominant and arrogant people. She really is a rich man's daughter; brat and spoiled. She's the woman who, well, lets just say "what she wants, she will totally get".

"W-what? Dinner is not part of this deal!" she said. "Wait, wait, wait. What the hell do you really want from me?"

"Hmm. Let's just say I'm interested in you. Our paths have crossed a couple of time already but you didn't even notice me. You didn't even look at me the way those other guys and well, in my case, also most girls do." Not only her voice came back to normal but also her arrogance.

"Ah. So that is it, isn't it? That;s my fault. Me, not noticing you," Brittany said while nodding her head. "Why? Who are you for me to notice? Olympian goddess? Well, if you're Naya Rivera, I might have asked for your autogrpah."

"Naaah. I look better than her," she said without a beat while the corner of her lips are tugging upwards.

Brittany laughed at her answer. _This woman really is full of himself._ She stopped laughing when she noticed that Santana was staring at her. She cleared her throat. "Even if you look better than Naya - not that I say so. You said it yourself. The problem is you're not my type!" _Why did I even giggle in front of her? I fucking giggled! what the hell... she would totally think that I'm acting all cute to her._

"Take that back. You might eat what you've just said," Santana said while smiling but her smile doesn't seem like to reach her eyes. _Is she affected by the thing I've said? _Brittany cocked her head to the side. _Stop. You're noticing a lot of things, Britt... more than you should._

"We're here," Santana said.


	4. The Usual

**A/N: so hey guys, here's another chapter. hope you guys will like it :) feel free to leave a review. and again, no, i don't own Glee.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_..."We're here," Santana said..._

Then, Brittany noticed that they're parked in front of a prestigious restaurant. It was an Asian restaurant that served all kinds of Asian cuisin - Korean, Japanese, Chinese and other specialties. She knows that restaurant. Someone who dines in that restaurant spends a whole lot of money, and it's no joke. Aside from the food, the whole establishment is world class and every diner has their own chef and waiter. She smiled to herself. _Revenge is indeed at hand... and it's a bitch._

Santana quickly left the driver's side after killing the engine of the car and went to her side to open the door of the passenger's side. But even before Santana went near her side, she already opened the door and went out. She smiled secretly when the woman was stopped on her tracks and she looked like insulted to what she did. Brittany didn't even wait for Santana to guide her through entering the restaurant. She pulled her own chair when they reached the table at the corner. If this woman wants to do this chivalry thing just to impress and get her attention, she's rather not give her the chance to do so. A scowl was evident on the other woman's face when they were settled. "Won't you really let me do that gentlemanly acts? or uhm, gentlewomanly acts?"

Brittany smiled sarcastically. "I'm not expecting you to be a gentleman... nor a gentlewoman." Again, she knows that she hit something there. The other woman was about to say something when the waiter for their table approached their table along with the chef who'll be cooking for them. She let Santana order first. The woman ordered chinese food.

"How about you, Ma'am?" the waiter turned to her to which she secretly waved them off signaling them not to greet her. They seemed to get what she was telling them because she was given the professional treatment. "Fresh fruits in caramel dip, please and pineapple juice. That's all! and please make sure to do the usual, okay?" Brittany said. Santana Lopez' brow furrowed. "Certainly, Ma'am," said the waiter before turning his back.

"You'll just eat fruits? And what's 'the usual'?" Santana said the moment the waiter and the chef left.

"You'll see."

Santana didn't comment on that anymore. She smiled secretly upon noticing the woman's discomfort. It seems like this oh so powerful woman doesn't even know how to open a topic, seeing the brunette tapping her fingers on the table proves it all. She already caught the woman staring at her a couple of times and averting her gaze everytime she caught her. Then she thought and doubted her judgment about the arrogance of the woman because in just this short span of time, she's already noticed a lot of inconsistency in her personality. Well, it seems like the other woman got to release the breath she's been holding when the food arrived at their table. From time to time, she still catches the woman staring at her. She just quickly averts her eyes that she just asnwers with a shrug. However, no matter how much she ignores the brunette, she can't really avoid not to be affected by her presence. It's because the amazed stares and gazes of the men and well, also the women that were given to them weren't unnoticed by her.

"Would you llike some champagne?" Santana offered after eating their meal.

Brittany raised her brow. Oh, so Miss Lopez also knows how to ask. She though this woman was the kind of person who doesn't know how to ask for the opinion of others. She then asked, "Champagne? What for?" Is there something for them to celebrate?

"No. Nothing," the Latina said. Then she called for the waiter to ask for their bills. With that, the waiter approached them quickly. Brittany felt excitement bubbled into the pit of her stomach when she saw the waiter carrying and handing them two bills.

_There you go._

"What's the meaning of this?" Santana said when she saw the bills and she seemed pissed.

"As you can see, there are two separate bills. Which means, we should pay for our own meals." Brittany flashed her a smile saying that she scored another point against her.

"I won't allow that! Never have I ever allowed the woman I'm with to pay for themselves!" She protested. Her dark eyes were fuming with anger, but her voice remained calm. She can't hide the fact that she's angry though because her face face is now red with anger. She drastically brought her wallet out and took out her credit card from it. She grabbed the bills then handed it to the waiter along with her credit card.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but Miss Pierce's bill is already paid. Every staff that works here knows that it's Miss Pierce's rule. That is 'the usual'," explained the waiter. Brittany smiled but she was feeling a bit nervous. Her brother's staff are well-trained. This restaurant is just one of the chains of restaurants her brother owns. The people who they trust manage their other branches because her brother lived at another country. Her brother's been convincing her to manage the restaurants but she keeps on rejecting the offer because she's still in college and she doesn't really like handling their business.

"Give her a refund! Damn it!" Santana snarled at the waiter.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we stick to our customers' usual preferences, especially Mss Pierce's. Unless she tells us to do otherwise."

Santana Lopez looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Brittany, don't put me in this situation."

_That's what you get for being too impudent. _She laughed at was she thought. "That's my rule, Lopez. I've been doing it since the beginning, and I've never broken that rule. Most especially, you will not be the one to break the things I've always done so live it it!" she told her with a shrug.

"I won't allow that!" Santana turned to the waiter. "Call your manager or the owner. You do what I say or I'll sue all of you. And I'm telling you, you don't want to mess with me," she threatened.

Brittany told the waiter to leave and then she turned to face Santana Lopez. "I represent the owner. On what grounds would you sue us?"

She looked doubfounded. "You represent the owner? What the - ?" relaziation then dawned on the woman's face. "Oh, I get it! Your family owns this place."

"Why, Lopez, what kind of woman do you usually date? Im'm not doing this because of you. I've been doing this since a long time ago, so don't feel humiliated. This is the kind of life I live," she told her. For the impudent and big ego-ed people like her, what she said surely was an insult.

_But you deserve it._

"Can't you just break it? It's total nonsense. Would we always be like this everytime we go to a restaurant? Would we always fight about -" she was cut off by Brittany before she even finished what she's trying to say.

"Whoa! Hold it. What restaurant are you talking about? Let me make it clear to you, Lopez. I have no plans to be invovlved with someone like you. So this?" she said pointing her hand back and forth towards him and back at her for emphasis, "this will be the first and the last time that I come with you. And me paying for my own meal is not nonsense!"

"Okay, forget the nonsense part," Santana.

"Can't you say you're sorry?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry? Come on, Brittany. My pride and reputation is at stake here."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right. It would totally ruin your reputation. I'm telling you, santana Lopez, it is not in my plan to be involved with you and never it will be." Yeah, her impression was totally right.

"Too late, babe, because you already caught my attention."

"I don't want any attention, Lopez! Ugh. I can't believe this!" she said while shaking her head from side to side. She chose to ignore the endearment she used, but the wild beating of her heart didn't go unnoticed. She calmed herself down before looking at her watch. "So, will you still bring me home or not? I need to be home by now. My little boy is waiting." Then, she stood and left for the restaurant's exit.

Santana immediately followed her towards the door. "Y-you have a son?" she asked with wide eyes, not believing what she just heard.


	5. Mommy!

**A/N: hello there again! so here's another chapter. the next chapter will come up shortly. and oh, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. enjoy! (I. DON'T. OWN. GLEE)**

CHAPTER 5

_...Santana immediately followed her towards the door. "Y-you have a son?" she asked with wide eyes, not believing what she just heard..._

She stopped and faced Santana. "Do I look like I have a child? Well, I wish he's mine but no, he's my nephew." She doesn't know why she even bothered to correct what she thought. Well before, to be honest, she didn't really care when people she just knew would think that she already has a child.

The travel to Brittany's place was silent. Even at the gate, she couls already see her 6 year-old nephew, Justin, who's waiting at the front door with her baby sitter. He immediately stood up and ran towards her the moment she stepped out of the car.

"Mommy!"

Brittany knelt down and opened her arms welcoming her nephew. Justin's already big for his age that's why she can't carry him anymore. "How's my baby? Did you behave? and did you eat your meals?"

"Yes, mommy. So you will be happy because I ate well," the little boy pouted.

"Really?" she messed with his hair and kissed his cheek. "Very good! And because of that, you have a prize from me." She dug in her bag, took out a lollipop, and gave it to him after taking the wrapper off. The little boy held her hand, tugging her and pointed at her back. She turned around and gasped when she saw Santana Lopez watching them. It made her wonder when she saw the woman's expression, especially the emotion she saw in her dark eyes. It looks like she was about to cry or something that she doesn't quite understand.

"Who is she, Mommy?" Justin asked.

"Hey there, young man. I'm Santana Marie Lopez. Call me 'Santana' and I'm your Mommy's girlf -" she was cut off by by the blonde befoe she could finish introducing herself to the boy.

The blonde stood up and covered Santana's mouth when she understood what she was about to say. She sent her a glared and emphatically whispered, " Don't you dare!" She turned to the little boy and continued, "He's a new friend, Justin." Then the little boy turned to Santana. She chuckled at the look her nephew is giving Santana. The little boy looked like a father criticzing and eyeing the suitor of his daughter. He tugged at her hand, telling her to bend over because he wants to whisper something in her ear. So she bent over to the boy. "I don't like her, Mommy," he said. She glanced at Santana and she couldn't control herself not to laugh at the brunette. Her brows were furrowed and eyes were narrowed. Her aura isn't really good, maybe that's why her nephew said that.

"What?" she said, frowning.

The blonde turned to Justin and told him to get inside the house. "Don't forget to brush your teeth, okay? And tell Lucy to prepare my workroom," she said. Lucy is their helper and she also serves a Justin's baby sitter. The little boy nodded and ran inside the house. "Careful!" she called out to him. She waited until the boy was inside the house before facing Santana Lopez, who is now wearing a different emotion on her face. She's not frowning anymore. Was is admiration she saw in those dark almond eyes? "Thanks for the ride, and for the dinner."

Santana, then again, frowned upon hearing what she said. "Won't you at least invite me in for coffee, perhaps?"

"Sorry, I have no time to entertain you. I have a lot of things to do. I have work to do." Aside from dancing, Brittany was a web designer even though she was still in school. She has designed a couple of web designs and computer games already and she sold them in great prices. She was in high school when she discovered her talent and potential in web designing. Before, it was just like a game to her, just somehthing to pass her time, until she realised that she could totally earn from it. Brittany and her brother are already orphans. The small business left by their parents was handled by her brother and made it succesful and huge. Her brother was dedicated and very hardworking, that's why there's no doubt that he reached the peak of his success. Her brother served as her mom and dad. He gave her every material thing she wanted and most especially the love she needed. She was thankful when her brother fell in-love so she won't feel guilty that her brother is always putting her first before himself. He was now working overseas. He chose to go and live far away from here when her sister-in-love died in a car accident. This is because he loved his wife so much and it's gravely hurting him. He allowed his son, Justin, to stay with her and since then, Brittany was the one who took care of the boy. She did it whole-heartedly for her to repay his brother after all those years of him, taking care of her. But even though she has Justin, she made sure that Justin knows who his parents are. She always tells hims stories about his parents. Justing knew that his real mom was in heaven and his father was working hard for his future. The boy was still very young when she started to take care of him that's why the boy got used to calling her "mommy," which was okay for her brother.

"I can lend you a hand whatever you're doing." Hearing Santana's voice made her stop from reminiscing the past.

She sent him a disbelieving look. "Really? I didn't expected that from you. Do you know what I think of you? You're one spoiled rich kid who gets what she wants; a bossy kind of person who will get enything by hook or by crook, who's wasting his parents' money," she clacked. "Your poor, poor parents." Santana's whole demeanor changed and turned dark which made her feel twitter rise into her heart. She clenched her jaw and the muscles on her face tensed. Anger can be seen in her clenched fists. _Did she cross a line? Did I say too much?_ _Did I judge her that bad?_ Brittany can't help but ask herself these questions.

"You don't know any fucking thing about me, Brittany, most especially about my parents," Santana said in a dangerous tone. Darkness can be seen in the features of her face. Brittany was about to apologize and withdraw what she said when she was quickly pulled by the woman against her and held her head, grasping her hair and pulled their faces closer without a warning.

"P-please. I'm s-sor - " She wasn't wable to finish her apology when she felt soft plump lips claiming her own lips. The kiss was hard and punishing. Her eyes went wide when she felt Santana's tongue harshly entered her mouth. It seems like the other woman was making her feel every anger she felt and she did not fail to do that. She felt goosebumps all over her body because of the fear she felt. Tears streamed down the blonde's pale cheeks, not just because of the pain the kiss is causing but because it was her first kiss and she never dreamed for it to happen this way. She felt humiliated and scared. She also felt the shooting pain on her scalp because of the tight grasp of the brunette onto her fistfull of blonde locks. However, nothing can ever compare to the disappointment and emotional hurt she felt. Her lower lip started to hurt and she thinks it's due to the cut because she tasted blood on her tongue. Ah, she has never felt so humiliated and so low in her lentire life. The plump lips that was harshly kissing her stopped its movements. She might have tasted her salty tears and the blood on her lip. Santana slowly released her and eyes wide upon seeing the blone's face because she can't believe what she's seeing. She knows her hair is all over the place, tears keep on flowing, and her thin lips are swollen.

Because of the intense shock she is feeling, all she did was to stand there and allow her tears to flow freely from her eyes down to her cheeks.


	6. Regret and Apologies

**A/N: and here it is! enjoy this one. and i'm currently working on the next chapter :) (Then again, i don't own glee. i ain't rich, oh please. lol!) and oh, before i forget, if anyone's willing to make a cover image for this fic, feel free to do so and just PM me. thanks!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_...Because of the intense shock she is feeling, all she did was to stand there and allow her tears to flow freely from her eyes down to her cheeks..._

"God! No no no no no. Shit! What have I done?" she picked out her handkerchief as soon as she could and wiped her tears and her bleeding lip with shaking hands. Then Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. She felt how the body of the other woman is shaking. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry..." the brunette said, worry and hurt evident in voice while softly running her hands up and down the blonde's hair in a comforting manner. "I'm really, really sorry..." But the blonde felt numb while standing. The brunette held her hand and brought it to her chest. "H-hit me! Slap me! Britt, punish me!"

But Brittany just turned her back and slowly walked insdie the house. She felt like she's so weak. She went straight to her room and poured her heart out, crying until she fell asleep.

Brittany looked at her reflection on the mirror carefully when the morning came. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she did the whole night. She slowly traced her hurt and swollen lower lip with her finger. It was almost morning when she fell asleep that night. Before she dozed off, she also thought that it was partly her fault. She did something to provoke Santana and it probably was below the belt. She had no right to talk to the brunette in the way she did. She was not raised by her brother to be judgmental. She grabbed her make-up kit and started to fix her self. If not for her exam in one of her major subjects that day, she would not have come to school. She carefully covered the darkening bags under her eyes using a concealer. She also fixed her lips that was seldomly covered by a lipstick. Contented with the look of her face, she went out of her bathroom and started to prepare for school that day. She peeked inside Justin's room. The boy was still asleep like a log. She kissed the boy's forehead and went out of his room. She's sure that the boy will ask her later why she didn't say goodnight last night. Due to what happened, she didn't get to do her work last night that's why she just decided to bring her laptop with her so she could finish the layout she has started to do for a Web site suring her vacant hours. Her professor for her three o'clock subject was absent that day so she decided to go to the mini garden of the campus and finish her work there. Rachel, her close friend and her companion everyday and her every free time, was at the library and was also finish ing something for her report. Her whole attention was focused on her work when someone has put a paper bag, with a logo of a popular restaurant printed on it, on top of the keyboard of her laptop. She was sure that it was Rachel who brought her the food. Her friend knows where she is. It made the blonde smile thinking of the thoughtfulness of her friend. Rachel would always bring her food if she knows that Brittany haven't ate yet. But her smile immediately left her face when she looked up and it's not her friend whom she saw. It was the woman who caused her to cry all night.

"Uhm, I-I think y-you should eat f-first. I know you ahven't eaten l-lunch and I haven't s-seen you taking a snack either," Santana said without looking at her. With the quick glace that Brittany took towards the brunette, she saw that the other woman was tired and restless. She actually looked like she didn't get any sleep last night.

"N-no, thanks," the blonde rejected the brunette's offer even though her stomach protested and grumbled due to the good smell of the food coming out from the paper bag. How did she know that she hasn't eaten anything yet ever since she went to school this morning?

"Will you eat or do you want me to throw that laptop of yours?" she said, impatience can be heard in her voice.

"What the...!" the blonde wanted to say something but she remembered her laptop. She's on her finishing touches with her design and it was really important for her to put to risk. She took her purse and took out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her. "I don't allow anyone to treat me." Generally, her patience is really long, but when it comes to this woman, it seems like all the balance in her hormones would just vanish. What does this woman even have that makes her so nervous and anxious every time she comes near her? Ah, well she's just probably scared of the bad things that this woman brings. Then, she noticed the crease on the other woman's face starting to show, her eyebrows meeting at the center. She was about to say something but the blonde already beat her to it.

"Will you take my payment or will you carry that paper bag and leave?" She fought with the woman's stare. It seems like she's winning again because the brunette let out a heavy sigh and got the money from her. The blonde turned her laptop off and opened the paper bag. She washed her hands with a sanitizer while the brunette was just looking at her. "You can lea -" Words were caught in her throat when she saw almond eyes staring at her face, especially at her swollen lip. She knows that the lipstick she applied can't totally cover the slight swell.

"D-does it still hurt?" She gently asked.

She was controlling herself from raising her eyebrows at the brunette upon hearing the tone of worry and concern in her voice. Oh, so this woman does know what conscience is.

"Physically? Naaah, sort of. Emotionally?" the blonde let out a bitter laugh. "Yes," she said and then just shrugged.

"Britt," she said in a pleading voice. "I'm really, really sorry. I take full responsibility for what happened. I'm so sorry," she gently said, turned her back without a warning and just left.

Her jaw slightly dropped whle she was following the retreating brunette with her gaze. Did she really hear it right? That the word "sorry" was still in the vocabulary of that woman? But what touched her the most is the regret that she saw in those sad brown eyes. It really is contrary to her arrogant personality. The blonde let out a heavy sigh. Why is she noticing a lot of things with this woman lately? She just let it go with a shrug and just started eating.


	7. You've Got Yourself A Deal

**A/N: So here's another chapter for you guys. Again, thank you so much for your positive reviews about the fic. I totally appreciate them. It gives me the great vibe :) and oh, as well as the views, the favorites and the follows. All of you are awesome. Thank you so much! So, enjoy the new chapter! and feel free to drop a review if you want. (Glee is not mine. I hope it is but it's not. lol)**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_...Why is she noticing a lot of things with this woman lately? She just let it go with a shrug and just started eating..._

"Hey, Sam. Can you please -" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and was confused when Sam avoided her. Sam Evans was her classmate in Psychology. The turned her gaze and looked around the room, wondering. She's been notcing it since earlier that day that every time she attempts to approach or talk to someone, they would either avoid her or walk away from her. She can't take it anymore. She pulled Rachel's arm and dragged her at the corner of the room. "Okay. Spill it, Rachel. Tell me what the hell is going on here."

Rachel's brow arched. "Britt, you just got branded."

The blonde started to massage her temple with her fingers while her other hand settled on her hip. "Wait, what?" she asked getting more confused. "Pardon me? Branded... what am i? a product being sold at a grocery store for me to be branded? Is this some kind of a joke?" This is ridiculous.

"No... Well, you see, it's like this. All of our classmates, boys and girls alike... just ALL of them, were let's just say, threatened by you little miss girlfriend. She told them not talk to you nor to come near you, which is really possessive of her by the way. It's just like you have this giant invisible sign on your forehead saying 'Lopez's Girl'. If it's not invisible, then it would probably have blinking neon lights, pointing arrows, and big letters just like those broadway signs," Rachel explained.

Her eyes went wide upon hearing what Rachel said. "What?! Rache, you do know that she's not my girlfriend!" She massaged her forehead before she could control herself that made Rachel chuckle.

"Well, what could I say, that's what Santana Lopez said. Well, infact, do you know that this is the first she's ever done this kind of thing? Like, the first time ever, Brittany."

She frowned. "Then what about them? Why do they look like dogs following orders from their master?" She asked, pointing the guys inside the room. She lost her respect for those guys if they could just easily be bossed around by one Santana Lopez. Let alone she's a woman for pete's sake!

"Well my dear friend, you don't know who Santana Marie Lopez is. Others could just either walk the walk or talk the talk. When it comes to this woman, it's pretty crazy especially for her size and all... she's like small and short, you know... well, I'm not saying that I'm not because well, I'm short too. But anyways, back to Miss Lopez, she definitely walks the talk, darling!" said Rachel.

"Woah, no. This woman really is testing me." She stood up and marched towards the door of the room.

"Britt! Hey, Britt! And where do you think you're going? Our prof -"

"Stay there and don't you follow me, Rachel. I'll face that woman and confront her." She took long strides passing the hallway, blue cat-like eyes were narrowed. Then she saw one of the friends of the brunette - Mike Chang. "Where the hell is that woman?! Where the hell is Lopez?"

"Woah!" exclaimed the schocked guy.

"Where?" asked Brittany.

"Gym," Mike answered. He even seemed excited for what ws about to happen.

Brittany was almost panting the moment she reached the gym. Then there, she saw who's she looking for. But the moment she saw the Latina, she was caught dead on her tracks, her jaw almost dropped on the floor. The brunette was only wearing her black sports bra and tight PE short shorts. _ .GOD! That's one hell of a body! She has toned biceps, legs and thighs... and damn! She has taut abs. ABS I SAY! A-B-S! and ooh, that ass and those full round pair of twins. oh god. I'm not drooling now, am I? Oh, wait... _she shook her head from side to side and scolded herself. _What the hell are you thinking, Brittany S. Pierce? Huh? You're here to talk to that woman and not drool on that one hell of a body that looks like it's owned by a goddess with all the muscles, smooth skin and ah... just pure beauty and perfection. Why does is seem like I wanted to just stare at that woman? Can't blame myself though. She's totally breathtaking... Okay, I should stop myself right there before I literally drool._

But she just can't seem to take her eyes off that Latina goddess. Her feet seemed to be nailed on the floor and she can't move them even an inch. She was like compelled and enchanted just by looking at her. She was definitely a hot piece of ass. Well, I mean, look at that! That's a body of a goddess! _I know, I know... I've said that in about a milling times already. _She was sweating, and her hair was a bit wet from sweat which just adds to her appeal.

"Hi, babe! What are you doing here? the brunette asked, smiling, the moment she saw her.

_Uh, what did she just say? Oh god. She smells so good. she smells like strawberry-vanilla... wait, is it strawberry or cherry? Nevermind. She just smells so good, it makes me melt. She doesn't even smell like sweat. How could she do that? Magic perfrume?_

"Hello... You there, babe?"

She was snapped out of her deep thought. She just noticed right then that she was already in front of the brunette. How long has she been there? Why didn't she even notice it? _Oh, yeah. I was staring._

"H-huh?" she inwardly scolded herself for not being herself right now. But no matter what does, the wild and crazy beating of her racing heart won't disappear. It feels like her heart wants to rip her chest open and jump right out of it.

"I hope I passed," Santana.

Her cheeks turned beet red and the tips of her ears turned pink. "Jerk!" She was aiming to slap her but th brunette quickly aboided it.

"Well, what brings you here?" she Latina took a couple of steps closer until they were only inches apart left between them. "Have you already realized that you like me, too? hmm?" Santana asked with a matching sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Hell, no! You're not the type of person I'd love!" she snarled. She was trying to bring back the courage that she had in her chest before she confronted the woman but it just seemed to burst like a bubble into thin air when she saw her body. The Latina's body was like a work of art; chiseled to perfection. It's not only her gorgeouse looks that she could flaunt, but whew! her body could do it all. But then the playful smirk of those plump lips disappeared and her eyes became elusive. "When will you ever stop messing with me? There's a lot of women out there, Lopez. So stop messing with me."

The brunette let out a sigh. "Will you at least try to get to know me first, Britt-Britt? You'll eventually see that I'm far different from what you've heard about me," she said in a soft tone.

"Different? You're nothing but a... a -" she stopped herself before she could say anything that she would regret later on. She's almost crossing the line and letting herself to be get carried by her emotions again. "Okay then, I want us to make a deal."

"What deal? I don't accept deals with others. I make the rules." The Latina said.

She took a deep breath and focused her eyes on the woman's face. _She's oh so gorgeous. _She tries really hard not to look at those abs, she doesn;t want to lose her control. "Our midterm grades are about to be released any day soon. If your grades are higher than mine, then okay, I will allow myself to get to know you better. But if it's otherwise, you must leave me alone. Deal?" She's that courageous enough to challenge others when it comes to grades. She's studying pretty hard and her grades are indeed doing well. While this woman, she's sure that the brunette isn't that interested when it comes to her studies.

"Is there no other way, Britt?" the brunette asked.

Well, I think I'm right. Santana Lopez doesn't like academics. She's now sure of her victory. If that's the case, she's about to get rid of the woman already. She smiled. "That's the only way. Take it or leave it!" she said with her head held high.

The blonde's smile slowly disappeared when Santana looked at her and she seemed like she isn't even bothered about the deal, like not the slightest bit. "Very well then, you've got yourself a deal, babe," she said before she quickly kissed the blonde's cheek. She turned around, ran towards the court and continued playing with the ball - volleyball. All she did was follow the brunette with her eyes with her mouth slightly open. Her hand touched the part of her cheek where the Latina planted her kiss before she even realized she was doing it. After snapping out of her daze, she got out of the gym immediately. It startled her when she saw the brunette's friends, wide toothy grins plastered on their faces while looking at her.

* * *

Brittany and Rachel were having their lunch when the blonde decided to tell Rachel about what happened at the gym.

"Really, Britt? Would you care explaining to me what came into your mind to make a deal like that with Santana Lopez?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. She dragged her chair closer to the blonde.

"I know I have good grades, Rache," Brittany said confidently.

"Woah. You don't know what you got yourself into, darling. How can you even make a deal with a Business Management student?" the short brunette said while shaking her head.

The bloned raised her eyebrow. "Then? So what if she's taking Business Management as her course?" Well, it seemed like all those richie kids takes that course anyway.

"Oh Brittany. She's taking up business management - BUSINESS. MANAGEMENT. - which totally makes her a business woman. Britt, a businesswoman will not accept a deal unless she has so much to gain from it!"

It got the other woman thinking. "Hmmm... Okay, you have a point there, Rache," she said while nodding her head. Then, she remembered what Santana said - that she doesn't make deals with others. Then why did the brunette accpet her deal? Is it probably because she knows that she's going to win this deal?

"Oh, wow. You're really in trouble, Britt... big trouble," said Rachel.

"And why is that? Rache, I'm confident with my grades. So don't worry, okay?" She doesn't undrstand why her friends overreacting while her, well, she doesn't really mind.

"Oh yeah, sure you are. I know that in all circumstances that there is no doubt that your grades are totally high. But well, here's what the real problem is, Britt. The problem is that, the one you just challenged, she's in the dean's list. Santana Lopez is in the Dean's List. SHE. IS. THE. DEAN'S. LIST." Rachel told her.


	8. I Won

**A/N: here's another one for you guys! I'm taking all the time I could spend to write the succeeding chapters up right now because school isn't that busy for me yet since it just started. That explains for the fast updates and me, staying up pretty late. hihi. but well, I hope you don't mind 'cos i don't. lol. anyways, thank you, in advance, for those who will favorite, follow and for those who will leave a review :)) The next chapter will be up as soon as I could finish that one up. I hope you'll enjoy this one. btw, I don't own Glee ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_..."...Santana Lopez is in the Dean's List. SHE. IS. THE. DEAN'S. LIST." Rachel told her..._

Her mind seemed to stop working. Those words that came out of Rachel's mouth kept on replaying in her brain. Did she hear it right? "D-dean's List - W-what?!" She stood up from her seat, but sat back down when she noticed people are now staring at them. "That one hell of a terrorist, Santana Marie Lopez, is on the dean's list? Are you being serious right now, Rache?" She asked, still not believing what she just heard.

"Okay. Let me put it this way. Britt, that's why these men, and even the women, in the campus are dying to get her attention. That's also why the women here are well it depend on the three: attracted, jealous or intimidated by her. Aside from that drop-dead gorgeous, breathtaking and goddess-like body of hers, she always receives academic awards, she's an academic awardee! She's one hot smart-ass, Britt. If it's not for the trouble she used to get herself into before, she'd surely be one hell of a competition to her best friend, Quinn Fabray, for the summa cum laude post," she told her. "You really are dead, Britt."

"W-why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Ugh, she wants to smack her head because of her plain stupidity. She's already foreseeing the day where she'll die due to the annoyance and irritation she felt towards the Latina. She even told her that she'll give the brunette the chance. In that case, she'd definitely be with woman everyday.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me. Did you even ask? No, you did not. So don't you blame this on me. You just took off, looked for the woman, and made a deal. You didn't even want me to go with you..." Rachel said while shaking her head.

"I am so dead!"

"Oh. I know, right, darling?" the short brunette said while chuckling.

_Ugh. So, now you see what you get from your helter-skelters, Brittany._

"Hi."

The blonde held her chest, stratled, when Santana, the reason why she wasn't able to sleep last night, stood beside her coming from out of nowhere. She can't shake her encounter with Santana Lopez at the gym off of her head, wherein she saw that goddess-like body of hers. Well, it's not the first time she saw a woman's body. She's a woman for pete's sake! But Santana Lopez was an exception. She feels like she's tranced, hypnotized, enchanted and compelled...

"You're overreacting there you know. Do I look like a ghost or a monster? On second thought, nevermind because no, i don't look like a ghost nor i am a monster. Nope. Just hell no! nuh-uh. I look waaaaay better... just way way better," the Lantina ranted but was ghosting a smile on her red plump lips, which the blonde found cute. The brunette was wearing her skin tight short jersey shorts and a matching volleyball jersey shirt. She's wearing a volleyball unifrom. Then again, just like the other day, she found herself staring at the Latina. The arrgance on her face isn't there, she actually seemed like she care-free and relaxed. Then she scolded herself again for staring at the woman.

"W-why do you always do that? You're just popping out of nowhere," she asked as if she's annoyed, but the real thing is, all of her courage must have left her system because she's now more terrified on how her own body will possibly react every time the Latina is around. Even if she haven't experienced having a relationship yet, but she's not that stupid not to know and feel that the brunette is already tearing down her defense with its every bit and she doesn't know if it's lucky or unlucky for her, but she's already starting to feel attracted to the woman. Why did she have to look that sexy when she saw her at the gym? And now, she feels like the brunette ignited and set fire to the sleeping part of her whole being. It's not only her glorious body that caught her attention and slowly tearing her walls apart. It's the fact that this woman was smart, and it matches how deep the woman's whole being was. Well, according to the saying itself, don't judge the book by its cover. Read it first, and you'll be surprised how deep its content is.

"Sorry if I surprised you," she apologized.

She stared at the brunette. That killer smile and the tone in her voice... it just seems so new to her. The smile wherein it's just genuine - no arrongance and smugness can be seen in her features. "I won the deal remember? I want to claim my prize," the brunette said.

The blonde doesn't know how to react with what the brunette said. Her tone is not arrogant nor it's commanding. Lucky for her, the Latina doesn't seem to notice that she's being lost in her thoughts. Why haven't she thought of injecting herself an anti-Santana-'goddess'-Lopez vaccine - _well, if there's one. Just like those little vaccines being injected to my cat, Lord Tubbs - _it could've worked. Her immune system is getting weaker by the minute and the Lopez virus is already attacking her.

"Watch me play, please. That's all I ask. The only prize I'll ask out of our deal," she added before holding out her hand for the blonde to take. Brittany stared at her disbelievingly. Even the a shadow of his arrogance can't be seen right at that moment, and she even used the word "please". Has she eaten anything for her to act like this? saying sorry, saying please and pleading? "Please," the brunette repeated, slightly pouting her red plump lips and wearing that puppy dog eyes. She seems to be in the mood to act cute right now.

"If I agree to watch your game, I'm already paid for my part in the deal, that's it?" the blonde asked.

She nodded and her dark brown eyes sparkled even more. "Yes, as simple as that. And Britt, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Just, sorry for my arrogance and I promise you that I won't do it ever again."

She looked at her as if she was looking at an alien and not Santana Marie Lopez. She can't believe what she's hearing from her right now. However, no matter how much she analysed the look and emotion shown on the other woman's face, all she could see is sincerity. It's like everything she's saying and doing right now is coming truly deeply from the heart, especially the apology. "Are you sick, Miss Lopez?" the blonde asked. Well, duh, she's thinking that the brunette must have been sick to ask this way. Is it the end of the world already?

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe but I'm pretty much serious here, Brittany. Well, if you want, I'd apologize to that four-eyed-nerdy-pants-who-lives-in-the-library-and -thesis-owner guy, if you know who I mean. Anyways, if I only had the power to turn back time, I'd choos to go back to the time we met. I'll make sure I'm on the right track and on the right side so that our first meeting won't turn out the way it did," Santana seriously told her.

_OMG! Brittany, you're one dead meat there, kiddo. Why don't you have anything to say? Admit it, the lovely brunette got a point there._

She hesitantly smiled. Did the mighty and powerful Santana Marie Lopez just step down from her skyhigh pedestal? She's being submissive, humble. Who is she anyway to boast and not forgive the brunette? Even if she wanted to find a whole in this whole submission, she couldn't seem to do it. She just can't. "A-apology accepted," she said.

"Thank you so much! So, will you come with me now?" Santana.

All she could do was nod. She didn't have the time to protest when the brunette took all the books she was holding and carried it for her, and the brunette took the blondes hand in hers and laced their fingers together. All of the people in the gym gave them their attention, particularly their held hands. She slowly pulled her hands, but Santana doesn't seem to plan on letting her go. The blonde felt her cheeks getting warm and a blush creeping up. They really looked like they're girlfriends in that situation. The brunette brought her to a seat and got to let go of her hand.

"Will you be okay here? Do you want drinks? water, juice, food?" Santana asked fondly and sweetly as she sat beside her.

_Ah... This is just a dream. All of this is just a dream, just a dream._ the blonde tried to pinch herslef, maybe she'd wake up from this wonderful dream but she winced when she felt the pian where she pinched herslef. She might or might not have pinched herself that hard. Amusement can be seen in Santana's face when the brunette saw what she did, but she didn't say anything apart from her amused reaction. Brittany assured her that she's okay so that the brunette would just leave her already for her to tame her wild and crazy racing heart right now. But she totally doubts if her heart would still be able to turn back to its normal state. It's like her heart is already following the different but distinct rhythm of someone else's heart.


	9. Thank You

**A/N: so it has occured that you guys are wondering about the bet Santana made with Puck. Well, we'll get there as we go with our journey in this story. and I can assure you that the bet was not forgotten. Anyways, I wanted to say "we" instead of "you/i" and "our" instead of "yours/mine" because well, it's our journey together in finding out. Me, as the author and you guys as my awesome readers. And well, if it's not for you guys (and as well as Brittana) , i won't be inspired to put this one up. Then again, thank you and I hope you'd bear with me. So here's another chapter for all of you. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9

_...It's like her heart is already following the different but distinct rhythm of someone else's heart..._

Somehow, Brittany got to focus her attention in Santana's volleyball game. The only thing is though, bit by bit, the number of reasons why she's sure her heart won't be back to it's normal beating just continued to grow. Seeing her play is just one of those numbers of reasons. She's a great player, well in fact, she's also the team player. She's not like those other players who want the ball to themselves. Well, let's just not mind that magical, winsome and gorgeous look of the brunette while her jersey is sticking to her sweaty body. She just found herself clapping her hands nonstop. The game was on its 3rd set, Santana's team won the 1st and 3rd while their opponent team won the 2nd set, when she decided to head to the ladies's room because she knows that the brunette will go to her while exchanging courts preparing for the next set. It's just because the blonde doesn't how she'll deal with her after that. She feels like she's a lovesick teenager who was having a total crush on someone and got caught by her crush that she has to hide awy from the person. She didn't get out of the ladies' room until the players' breaktime is over. She made sure that the next net was already starting before she went out.

"You're leaving already?"

She almost jumped when she heard the brunette's voice the moment she went out of the ladies' room. The Latina was leaning against the wall that's why she didn't see her. She sae sadness in the woman's eyes, well, probably because she was caught in her own act of escaping. "Uhm, y-yeah. I-I'm sorry I can't finish watching your whole game. J-justin has an appointment with his d-dentist. He won't go to the clinic if I'm not with him," she reasoned out. She thanked her own mind for working pretty fast and finding a reason to find a way out, otherwise, she would probably have made fun of herself.

"Oh... Is that so? Well, alas... But it's ok, uhm, do you want me to bring you there? Or I could drive you and Justin?" the brunette offered.

She forced out a smile. "N-no need. Thanks. You should go back to the court now. I'm okay."

"Well, uh, I just want to know if, uhm, you enjoyed watching my game?"

"Y-yeah, of course. You' were actually awesome. If it's not for Justin's appointment, I would surely stary until the end of the match. But even though I won't watch til the end of the game, I already sort of know what the result would be. For sure, I know, that you'll win this game," the blonde said. Then the brunette's face lit up. "So, uhm, I gotta get going now." She turned around before the brunette could even utter a word. She was already a few steps away when the brunette appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

The brunette took the blonde's hand in hers. "I'm so happy, Britt-Britt. Thank you," the brunette said, and planted a quick kiss on the blone's pink thin lips. She already left when the blonde got to revocer from what just happened.

The blonde left quickly. It wasn't actually true that Justin has an appointment with the dentist. She just wants to be far from Santana, well at least, for now. She wants to think. She needs to think. She's really confused of herself right now. It seems like the wheels tumble really fast. The irritation and pissed feeling towards the brunette wasn't there anymore, but that feeling was seemed to be instantly replaced by a new one. She feels like she's already falling for the Latina and she's scared because she's not sure if the woman will catch her. Everything happened so fast, really fast, and she wasn't prepared for it that's why she really needs to think first. She needs to plan her next step. Yes, well it feels good to finally leave the NB/GSB club, but she didn't expect it to be this hard. Ah, where could she find a place to think? If she wil stay at home, she's sure that will not be able to think there because the brunette will probably visit her there. With the way she acted, it seems like she already gave the other woman the permission to enter her life. She thought of going out of town. Well, it's a good time since it's already Friday afternoon, and it's a weekend. They could visit a lake park somewhere out of town. _I'm sure Justin will like it. And yes, I would definitely love it so I could escape this whole thing even just for a while. _The boy loves to go on trip anyways.

She just arrived home and got to park her blue Chevy Corvette Stingray when she heard her cellphone ring. She was surprised to see the name of the caller. _How did Santana's number get into her phone and it was actually saved? _her brows furrowed while she asked herself. She can't remember any incident wherein she gave Santana Lopez her cellphone number. She contemplated for a while whether to answer the call or not. In the end, she decided not to answer it. Her mind might get more confused if she did otherwise. When the ringing stopped, she switched her phone off, threw it inside the glove compartment of her car and left it there.

Saturday. Brittany was happily watching Justin while he was running around the grounds of the park somewhere out of town. Lucy was watching out for the little boy. She already gave her some money if ever the boy would be interested in riding a boat at the lake. She walked away from them, went to her car and got the blanket that she brought. Her nephew seemed to be really having fun and over energetic today. Her heart sweels every time she heard his cute laugh. Her camera is full of pictures already. Proud young mom is the drama she's playing. She just ignores the look other give her, assuming that she's too young to have a 6-year-old son. The weather's pretty good out that's why she changed her clothes, at the place where they're staying while they're out-of-town, when they went home earlier to call her brother. She changed into her denim shorts, blue and white striped tanktop and black converse shoes. She let her hair hang loose.

She looked naturally fresh and glowing that day. She actually chuckled to herself when a talent scout approached and convinced her to enter the showbiz world and become an actress or a model because she definitely has the potential. But well, as the person that she is... _I'm Brittany S. Pierce! what can I do? I don't really want to say no and be rude or whatever. I don't want to hurt other people's feelings. It makes me sad. _So, she politely said no to the offer. And for him to stop following her, she accepted the calling card and sort of promised to think about it although she knows that she would not because obviously, she doesn't want to be involved in the crazy world of show business. Santana Lopez was already enough and a living proof who turned her world crazily upside down. What more if she decides to get into showbiz?

She breathed out a heavy sigh. It seems like going out of town is not even helping her think because no matter what she does or doesn't do, all she could think about is the gorgeous Latina. Her face, her body, her name... everything about her is like engraved in her mind and heart. She actually misses the brunette already and all she wants right now is to her. Her immune system has given up and this Lopex love virus is gravely infecting avery part of her body. The virus is already plaguing her whole system and anytime now, this feeling she feels inside her will just burst. Especially when in every corner of the park, there are couples cuddling, walking together or doing all these sweet coupley stuff. And now it made her think about the feeling if ever she'll date the great Santana Marie Lopez. Would she be romantic? Then again, she sighed. She doesn't know why she's even thinking about this. _Oh, come on. You do! It's because you're falling for her. Duh!_

She was stopped in her tracks when someone whistled the moment she walked by a stranger - a guy stranger who sho thinks is a foreigner of some sort. She was about to ignor the man when he spoke.

"You're hot, babe! I want you in my bed!" said the man.

She felt her blood rising to her head. Never in her life that she ever experienced being disrespected by someone, let alone a stranger. She felt gross, disgusted even. She turned and faced the guy, strode towards him and slapped him across the face. "Oh, I'm hot, huh? Well, you're disgusting!"

The man touched the part of his face where she slapped him and after that, he grabbed her arms forcefully. "How much for a night with you? I'm willing to pay. Name your price," said the man with a disgusting grin plastered on his face. She tried to get away from his grip. "Bastard! Let go of me!" He smelled like alcohol which made her feel scared. She knows that she can't fight this man. I mean, look at him! She was about to shout for help when she heard that familiar voice of the woman whom she never expected to see there, not in that weekend at least, but definitely the exact same woman who never left her mind.

"Oh, hell no! You son of a bitch!"


	10. Realization

**A/N: so I stayed up late to finish this one. hope you'll like it. so here's the next chapter and enjoy! fell free to leave your reviews... comments, questions and etc :) and as for the questions, i'll try to tend to them the best that I could. Thank you, guys!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

_..."Oh, hell no! You son of a bitch!"..._

She felt an unexplainable feeling of happiness that sparked inside her when she heard that voice, that voice that she's been longing to hear. She finally got out of the man's grip and ran towards Santana. She felt her body shaking as she grabbed the woman's arm and gripped them as if this woman was the source of all her strength. She did not protest when she felt she was pulled closer and hugged by the brunette tightly. She closed her eyes when she felt the woman's arms wrapped around her. She felt good, safe and secure being in her arms.

Santana slightly dragged her, pulling her away from the man. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do to you?" the Latina asked, crease forming in her forehead as she furrowed her brows. She felt the brunette's body hardened and her whole muscles tensed. She saw how the woman clenched her jaw, controlling her anger. She already saw this expression once that's why she felt nervous of what she would probably do.

The blonde nodded. "I-Im o-oka -"

"Good. Stay here," the brunette cut her off. Santana clenched her fist and walked back to the man. She punched the man straight right onto the face and kicked him on the shin. The man howled in pain while he bent down to check his leg. Then the brunette took this opportunity to tackle him to the floor, not gicing him the chance to stand and recover. The Latina hovered over him and punched the man in the face as if it was a punching bag. She shouted when she started to see blood on the man's face.

She ran towards them. "S-Santana, that's enough! Stop!" she tried to stop her. but it's as if the brunette didn't hear anything and has no intention to stop. She kept on punching and kicking the man. "Santana Lopez! I said stop it! You might kill him!" she said. Panic can be sensed in her voice because for one, never did she really like violence - _It's just not my thing, you know. Peace is better and happier. No to violence and stop the violence. - _and another reason is, the man is already bleeding, for pete's sake! She looked around and asked for help from the crowd who were watching the fight as if there's a fight scene from a movie shoot that's going on. There were then some guys who got to pull both persons apart who are now lying on the ground, Santana on top of the totally beat up guy.

She distanced herself a bit and looked for her nephew. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when saw him riding on a boat with Lucy. It good that he didn't see what just happened.

Santana walked back to the man and grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt. "What's your name?" she said with a firm tone in her voice.

"V-Vincent Lim," the man quickly answered. It was obvious that the man was scared and already sobered up. She knws pretty well that the man is drunk. _Well duh, he smells like he takes a bath using beer or any sorts of alcohol he could manage to do so, using beer foams as soap or bubble bath and using another alcoholic drink to rinse it off. Ugh! Men and their drinking tendencies._

She released the man from her grip and took her cellphone out inside her black leather jacket and dialled a number. She just can't let this go after what the man did to Brittany. _No one ever touches my Britt-Britt, let alone disrespect her. Again, no one should dare touch my blonde. Otherwise, I'd go all out Snix on y'all. You see what happened to that guy? It ain't me who did that, it was all Snix fury. So if I were you, watch your back._ She will surely make that bastard pay. She felt anger rise up to the pit of her stomach again when she remembered the terrified look on the blonde's face, how her eyes reflected fear, how the blonde's hands were shaking when the woman grabbed her in the arms. She can't dare to think of what might have happened to the blonde if she didn't get in time or if she wasn't there to rescue her. She was looking for a parking lot for her to leave her red car before it happened. All she saw was black and red when she spotted the blonde trying to get away from the man's tight grip.

"Fabray," she said to her best friend when Quinn answered her call. "Bitch, listen to me. Do you have connections to the embassy? Immigration? and all of that sort?"

"And why?" the other blonde answered interested by the reason of this unexpected call from one Santana Lopez.

"I want a certain Vincent Lim out of the country as soon as possible. and what I mean by as soon as possible, I want him out now, Quinn. N-O-W," Santana said.

"hmm... It seems like this man did something big and bad to have THE Santana Lopez call and wanted him to be thrown out of the country," Quinn Fabray sound amused by her friend's actions.

The brunette sighed harshly. "So, do you know someone or what?"

She heard the other girl laugh at the other end of the conversation. "Easy, San. It sounds like your worrying too much or something. Well, I don't have direct contact -"

"Then that's your problem. Find a way," she said cutting her friend off.

"Hey! Why is it even my problem, bitch?" the blonde protested.

"And I don't see why not. That's what you're good at. So, do it."

"You really are a bitch..." Quinn muttered. "You're talking there and keep telling me to do stuff as if I'm like the main line of all the phones in the world that has every connection to every fucking phone or person that has a phone that exists."

"So, listen, can you do it?" she impatiently asked. she doesn't even know why her best friend still keeps on complaining and yapping about it even though they both know that the blonde can't ever say "no" to her.

"Yeah, sure. Consider it done, bitch." Yes, she's totally right. She could always count on this girl.

"Okay, sure. I owe you one, bitch." With that, she ended the call. She put her phone back into the pocket of her leather jacket. She looked around, looking for her blue-eyed blonde. Then, she saw her looking at the boats on the lake of the park. Justin might be there. Then, she looked at her for a moment, studying her every feature and looking intently at the blonde.

The blonde's beauty really is mesmerizing and breath taking. What's making it more amzing is that how the blonde is oblivious of how gorgeous she is. She doesn't mind or she doesn't know how beautiful she is. She's just care-free and looks effortless. She doesn't need to take a lot of effort just to look beautiful. _Well, my Britt-Britt could wear a black garbage back and won't comb her hair, she'd still look gorgeous. NO. BUTS. _She loves the way the woman's blonde lock flow freely with the air, how her eyes sparkle especially when the light of the sun or any for of light reflects on it, how her lips are naturally pink and thin (_and kissable)_, how perfect the other woman's body is and just the whole being of the blonde. She likes _- loves - _everything that is about the blonde. Well, honestly, with the whole time that she knew this woman, she's only seen her once wearing a much needed make up. That was the time when she needed to cover the swelling of her eyes and lips because of what happened that night wherein she wasn't able to control her emotions. The blonde did hit a nerve there, especially the most sensitive part of her being. she really did regret what happened that night, How she wished she could turn back time and never allowing it to happen or just to erase that bad memory. If only she had the power to do so.

She was the product of an arranged marriage. Needless to say, her parents really never loved each other - at all. Maybe that's why she never felt being loved by her parents. She grew up never experiencing what really being a child is, especially the feeling of having both of your parents who love and care for you. When she was younger, she was always bullied on school. Maybe because she looks different, being a Latina, Hispanic and all that. But when her grandparents took her, her whole world started to change. She was taught how to live in this crazy world and how to fight those bullies. Her abuelo said she should always stand tall and never lie on the ground, for nobody could ever step on him if he was on his feet. That's why she taught and forced herself to be tough and to fight. She should fear nothing and no one, and that she should be the one who people should fear. But behind her being all tough and being all bitchy to the people around her, she could still feel that she's incomplete. That as if her whole being is a puzzled she could never and never will she be able to solve. She feels like something is lacking but she can't put a finger on it, but not until the blue-eyed blonde came and appeared barged in her life. As if a warm hand caressed and touched her heart smoothly. Her heart is beating in a way she isn't familiar of ever feeling it, it's so foreign. She was so confused and mystified by the feeling and she didn't know how to deal with it. And then as if he had been stuck by lightning, realization dawned on her. She, then, realized that all he was looking for was love... after all this time. She wants to love and to be loved. Then everytime she thinks about the word "love", all she could see is this particular blue-eyed blonde - Brittany S. Pierce.

All the while, she thought that the only reason why she never stopped pestering the blonde was because of her hurt ego. But then the time came where she just gave up and admited to herself that she already fell in-love with the blonde. What else could she call those sleepless night because all she did was to think about the blonde, that beautiful face and those sparkling blue eyes? those times and wishful thinkings that she all she ever asks is to be with the woman? for putting a tracking device on her things so that she'd know where her blonde is? And everytime she thinks about the anger she felt for her parents, the blone's angelic face with those sparkling blue eyes immediately pops into her mind as if it's the only cure to the anger she's buried deep inside her heart for a very long time now. If she even try to think about the things she's done because of this blonde, time would totally run out just thinking how long her list is. Above all of those things, it only means one thing - she already loves her. She would win her heart no matter what. She's ready and more that willing to give Noah Puckerman as many cars as he wants to thank him for letting their paths cross. The blonde wasn't just a bet nor a challenge to her anymore, for she meant everything to the brunette now. She was totally thankful that the blonde went with her the other day. Somehow, she felt that bit by bit, Brittany's impression of her is changing.

She breathed out a heavy sigh before taking of her jacket and walked closer towards her blonde.


	11. Dear

**A/N: okay, so this is a short one, and I'm sorry for that. I had to do something so I decided to just post it now. well, the chapter's ending seems to be decent enough to be considered as an end for a chapter. I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. and I hope I could put that one up as soon as I can. Anyways, enjoy! Feel free to review, follow or fave. And for those who reviewed, faved and followed... again, thank you very much!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_...She breathed out a heavy sigh before taking of her jacket and walked closer towards her blonde..._

Brittany was startled when she felt a jacket being placed on her shoulder. She turned her head and glared at Santana when she saw the woman standing beside her. Aren't you at least going to thank me, Britt?" the brunette asked while furrowing her brows.

"Oh, thank you! You almost killed the man, Santana," the blonde retorted sarcastically. She doesn't like the thought of someone being killed because of her.

The brunette sighed. "I don't want to see you wearing those clothes out in the public like this. It's too attractive to the eye of others," she said, taking notice of the blonde's attire. _Unless if you're with me, but still, it's only me who should see that._

When did this woman have the right to comment on the way I dress? The way she acts. it's as if she has the right to her. But well, if she must admit, she feels really giddy with the way the brunette is acting right now. "Oh, this? I love it!" she said while she removed the brunette's black leather jacket and made a 360-degree turn in front of her as if she's even showing it off and just to annoy the brunette.

"Briiiiitt! the other woman scolded but sounded like a whine.

"What? Don't you think I'm lovely?" the blonde said and smiled at her seductively.

The brunette swallowed the lump that was in her throat and id didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "You look very lovely, Britt," she answered. The blonde felt like she's going to melt with the way Santana looked at her. "And that's the problem, Britt-Britt. Don't you notice the way those people llok at you?" she asked, jealousy could totally be heard in her voice. "Now, wear my jacket again."

Brittany glared at her. "No! I don't want to wear that jacket. You also gave that jacket to that cheerleader, right? So, no. I will not wear that. And don't you deny that to me. I saw the two of you while -" she stopped herself from talking when she noticed where this was going. _Ugh. WORD VOMIT._ But it's already too late, a wide grin is already forming on those red plump lips. "What's so funny?" she asked while frowning.

The brunette just shook her head. "I'm just happy. Knowing that you also notice me before. I didn't know that," she teased. "And to set the record straight, I just lend that jacket because of the wardrobe malfunction of the cheerleader. But if you want me to throw this a way, that's not a prblem, Britt."

She felt her cheeks flushed upon hearing what the brunette said.

"Come, let's buy clothes for you to change to. The mall's just close somewhere there," Santana said.

"No, there's no need. I didn't bring any extra money with me," she said. But well, it's not actually that true since she always makes sure that she brings money with her in her bag.

"Then I'll pay," the brunette said as if it's a simple thing to do.

"I don't really let other people pay for my food and for my things."

The Latina groaned in frustration. "Ugh! For pete's sake. Here we go again. Britt, when will you ever let me in? When will you ever give me the chance to be a part of your life, huh, Brittany?"

She saw sadness in those mocha eyes and in her pleading tone, it seems like she's really sad about it. "If only I'll see you to be deserving enough to be a part of my life, San," she said in a soft voice. She turned her back and started to walk away.

"Brittany!" the brunette called out.

The blonde stopped and turned to face the brunette but she stayed where she's at. "You called me 'San'?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You don't want me to?" she answered her with a question while smiling at the brunette. I was a genuine smile, the one coming from the heart; a way of thanking the brunette for saving her from the man earlier. She didn't wait for the brunette's answer, turning her back and started to look for Justin and Lucy. They were still at the lake when she saw them. She chose to go to her car and get their things. She didn't see the man anymore, probably someone pulled him out of the place or he just decided to leave. But she knows that Santana Lopez already did something about it. She was busy arranging and fixing their things when the Latina approached her. She set down a tupperwear full of food. The blonde looked at her with furrowed brows. But Santana raised her hands in defense.

"I know what you're thinking. And no, I didn't buy it. It's home-cooked," she explained. The blonde can't help but chuckle and find the look on the brunette's face amusing. She really looked cute if she has that expression on her face.

"You're already gravely stepping on my pride," the brunette said and continued her sentiments, red lips pouting a bit and brows are furrowed.

The blonde's chuckle turned into a full-out laugh. She really find it cute when the brunette's being like that. "Oh, stop it, Santana Marie Lopez. You'll give your co-workers a hard time when you'll become an actress, you don't have a future in showbiz, dear," the blonde teased.

"Woah!" the brunette moved closer, cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Earlie, you called me 'San', and now, you're already calling me 'dear.' I really am your type, am i not? Admit it, Britt-Britt," the other woman teased.

She felt her cheeks turning red and hot. "Hey, it was just a slip of the tongue," she said and glared at the brunette. But why does it seem so natural when it came out of her mouth? _It's because you already love her, Brittany. And no, stop denying that. It's a fact. So just admit it, you._

"Nuh-uh. You can't get it back. You already said that," the brunette said. She was slowly closing the distance between their faces. The blonde could almost smell her fresh menthol breath.

She awkwardly but softly pushed the brunette away and stood up abruptly. "Uhm. I-I'll go call Justin and Lucy," she said to avoid Santana. But she didn't even took a step when she heard Justin's voice.

"Hi, Aunty Sanny!"


	12. I'm here

**A/N: well, here's another chapter. I don't know if this is as long as you expected it to be. but i hope you like it. Thanks! and oh, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_...""Hi, Aunty Sanny!"..._

She was shocked with the way her nephew greeted Santana. She thought Justin didn't like the brunette when he first met her, what changed? "Aunty Sanny? Did I miss something here?" she asked, wondering.

"Mommy, she's nice. She played with me and put me to bed. Didn't she tell you about it?" the boy said.

"N-no," the blonde answered.

"Well, hello there, young man. Come on, let's eat. What do you want?" the brunette said, avoiding the topic.

Brittany knows what Justin was talking about. It was the night when Santana first kissed her. Well, in that case, the brunette didn't go home after what happened yet she stayed with Justing and played with him. She even put the boy to bed. She decide to just keep quiet at the corner while she eats. She just let the brunette and the little boy talk. She slyly stared at the woman. She could read the amusement in those mocha brown almond eyes in every question her nephew asks. Nevertheless, the brunette still has this mysterious emotion in her eyes which the blonde couldn't name. She wonders what could that be.

"How did you know where we were?" after a while, she remembered asking the Latina. She just finished changing Justin's shirt who at that time was playing at the other end of the mat with Lucy.

"It was just a coincidence that I saw you earlier," the brunette said and smiled at her sweetly.

"Do you really think I'd buy that, San?" She said, not believing her that it was just a coincidence that the brunette was there too. Did the woman follow her there? But how did she know she was there at that lake park?

"Uh, okay, through GPS," she admitted.

She knows what the brunette said - Global Positioning System, a satellite tachnology that can locate a person using a cellphone, car, or anything that can transmit sugnals. _Duh! Who's a genius now? _"How? I mean, my phone's been switched off since Friday, and my car... well, you know."

"I put some bugs and wires in your things," she proudly answered. She even laid her back on the blanket, using her hands as her pillow.

She was shocked. She turned to face the brunette and emphatically pinched her nose. "Where exactly did you put it?" she asked. She doesn't know what she'd do if this woman won't tell her. She even pinched harder when the woman didn't answer her.

"Ow! ow! ouch! Hey! It hurts, Britt," the brunette moved quickly and the blonde didn't expect what the next move of the brunette was, until she felt that the brunette took her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. She landed on the Latina's chest. Locking their eyes together, as if they were having a silent conversation through them. She felt the beat of the woman's heart but she feels like her heart is even beating louder that it's already deafening and it's out of control. The was still holding one of her hands while the other was wrapped around her waist which the blonde didn't quite notice. She doesn't know how long they've stayed like that in that position. If it's not for the noise coming from the people around the park, she could have totally lost her self-control. She consciously removed herself from the brunette and sat beside her again. Then, Santana rolled on her stomach and rested her head on her palms, covering her face. She doesn't know what the other woman was thinking about.

"W-where did you put those bugs, San?"

"In your bag, Britt-Britt," she answered, still on her stomach and not looking at the blonde.

The blonde suddenly felt the urge to touch the brunettes long smooth wavy locks and feel how soft it is. It seems like it's really nice to run her fingers through those shiny locks that shines everytime the sun hits her hair. the blonde bit her pink lip. She haven't recovered to what happened to them earlier and now, here she is, thinking about those things. What is happening to her? _Oh, you know, YOU. ARE. IN-LOVE. WITH. HER! Come on, Brittany. _Oh yeah, the moment she met that woman, her systme just went all out crazy. She took her purse, then dropped everything that's inside onto the blanket. She has lollipops, chocolates, vanity kit, wallet, cellphone, medicine kit, a couple of receipts, and ah, an integrated circuit which was as big as her finger nail. She took the IC, went to a nearby trashcan and threw it there. She was walking back towards the blanket when she saw the Latina, doing something with her wallet. It seems like she took something there and put something back. What the brunette took from the blonde's wallet, was inserted to another wallet to which the blonde assumed was Santana's own wallet. She quickened her pace when she noticed what the brunette was doing. "What do you think are you doing right now? and what is that?"

The brunette put her wallet back into her own purse when the blonde finally arrived closer to her. Then the blonde took her wallet from the woman, realizing that her picture was already gone, and the only picture left there was Justin's. Then beside the boy's picture was Santana's. "Well, what do you think? I'll definitely look good there, right?" the brunette said as if she could read her mind. The blonde acted as if she didn't hear what the brunette said but she was totally right, the woman was - no, IS - gorgeous. She was about to take the picture out when she saw Justin looking like wan. Then she turned to Lucy, but the other girl was busy putting Justin's toys back in the bag. She dropped her wallet and went to her nephew at the other side of the blanket. Then Santana decided to be the one to put Brittany's things back inside her purse. "Why is my baby sad?" the blonde asked the little boy. Justin dropped his head, but before doing that, the blonde saw what he was looking at. There were children his age who were happily playing with their parents. She's sure that the boy is longing for the presence of his parents. But her brother's love for his son is not questionable since he calls him almost everyday and sometimes, Justin is the one who's calling him. She knows that sooner or later, her brother will take his son from her, and it seems like it's soon enough because her brother is already giving signs that he would. Well, he was probably taking this step pretty slow because he doesn't want to astound his own sister.

"Hey, Justin. Would you like to ride a horse?" Santana asked when she moved closer to them.

The blonde saw the excitement in the boy's face but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared on his face. "But I don't know how to, Aunty Sanny," the boy said sadly.

"Hey, I'm here. And Mommy's here, too. We could teach you if you want to, right Mommy Britt?"

"Of course! I love horses, especially unicorns. But I think they don't have that here though." the blonde immediately answered. But the boy only dropped his head down again. She unintentionally held onto Santana's arm. It's one of those situations wherein she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know how to react with these things and situations. She felt the brunette's soothing touch rubbing circles on her back. She loved the way how her gentle touch soothes her, letting her know that the brunette is there and she won't leave her alone.

The brunette cleared her throat. "You know, you're luckier than I am, Justin. You have your mom who loves you so much and you have a dad who works hard for your future." The little lifted her gaze and looked at Santana with questioning eyes. "You still have your father and Brittany, here, loves you very much. While me, I don't feel loved at all. My mommy and my daddy already have different families, so I'm all alone. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Justin?" While the brunette was speaking, she saw sadness in the woman's brown eyes and it really seemed so hard for her to talk about what she just said to her nephew. Is it the real reason why she could always see that strange sadness in those gorgeous darn brown eyes? Is all of it true?

Then Justin stood up and raised her arms. "Carry me, Aunty Sanny. Can you?" The brunette quickly moved, bending over and picking up the boy with her arms. _This woman may be small and well, tiny... but she's strong for her size. That explains the muscles and the abs, and that awesome body. _She got teary-eyed when Justin rested his head on Santana's shoulder. What her nephew was really longing for is the care and the love from both of his parents. Right at that moment, she knew that Santana Lopez would make a good mom someday. If what she said about her parents are true, she's sure that the brunette wouldn't want that kind of life for her own children. She caught those brown eyes with her own blue ones, and in that way, she sent the woman her silent thanks. The brunette just nodded and smiled at her but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Had she really misjudged her?

Inside her, she knows that on that day, her bad impression about the woman would totally change.

"Let's go! The park with the horses is just somewhere near here. Let's look for the most beautiful horse for Justin to ride," she said in a livelier tone. She was still carrying Brittany's nephew who was wrapping his arms around Santana's neck.


	13. Speak Of The Devil

CHAPTER 13

_...She was still carrying Brittany's nephew who was wrapping his arms around Santana's neck..._

The blonde tossed and turned on her bed that night. It was just a couple of hours after they arrived home from their out-of-town trip. She couldn't get Santana Lopez out of her head. _Yeah, sure. As if you ever did, Britt. _She discovered a lot about the brunette when they were together that weekend. The brunette did a lot of things that she didn't expect the woman is capable of doing. She was now thinking that all of her arrogance and bitchiness was just a mask and an act, and if she tries to know the brunette more, she would immediately see how good of a heart the Latina has. Santana even convinced her to ride with her in her car. The brunette just sent someone so drive her blue car back at her place. Before they went home, Santana brought them to this place which Justin really loved. It was like a mini-farm of all sorts. Brittany got to talk to Mrs. Andrews, the owner of the place, who was the former nanny of the Latina when she was still a child. According to the old lady, Santana didn't experience to feel the love of her parents because she was a product of an arranged marriage; typical story of rich families. The Latina grew up watchiong and hearing her parents fight and argue all the time until both of them decided to go and live their separate lives, ending up in a divorced marriage. No one wanted to take Santana in that's why she ended up with her abuelo and abuela. Mrs. Andrews also said that Santana was a quiet kid, that's why she was always bullied. Right there and then, the brunette started to change. She builts tall, thick walls around her and no one was ever allowed to enter those walls. And her nanny was thankful that even though she changed and became like that, she didn't fall into a bad track, she didn't have any vices, and she focused her attention in her studies.

Now, Brittnay understands why Santana reacted that way when she told her that her parents are pitiful to have a useless daughter like her. She touched the wound of the brunette that's still fresh. But above all, she already knows the reason behind that mysterious emotion that could be seen in those beautiful brown eyes. She may have plenty of those luxurious things she owns, but she's definitely hungry and thirsty for attention and love. Well, the fondess she could see in the woman's emotion in her eyes everytime she takes care of Justin has a source. No, she didn't pity the brunette. She even salutes her strength and courage. Santana's nanny was right. The Latina was indeed admirable. No matter what happened to her life especially with her childhood, she remained strong and didn't ruin her life no matter what the cause is.

She got off from the bed and took her wallet. It made her smile when she saw the Latina's face as she opened her wallet. She really is gorgeous - no, breath taking - that she didn't really notice before because she was annoyed by her. But now, her eyes are pretty open and clear. It's not because of what she found out about the woman, but because she finally admitted to herself and accepted those facts that are in front of her that she didn't take the time to notice before. The woman already jumbled her very well-organized life and she can't take the brunette off of her mind. She immediately remembered Artie Abrams, her most persistent suitor who pursued her the longest. He was her schoolmate before and also one of the reasons why she tranferred to UCLA. This guy was so persistent and was always following her around. But the situation now is different because she now knows that she's already fallen in-live with Santana Lopez. All the signs are there - how fast her heart beats everytime the Latina comes near her and the electricity she feels flowing through her veins everytime they touch, and that million dollar smile that the brunette has seems to be enragved in her mind already, plus, the way those beautiful brown eyes look at her. When did she start falling for the woman? Was it the first time she ever saw her? The first time they have ever kissed? Ah, but it doesn't anymore. What matter more now is that she already love the Latina. _Oh, now you know. I've been telling you to admit it already, Britt. So, congratulations! You should've listened._

Then she smiled. she walked in front of the full-length mirror in her room. "Well, Brittany, you'll be having your first girlfriend soon, say goodbye to your NB/GSB status, honey," she told her reflection on the mirror before she went back to her bed with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She's sure that she'll be having a good night's sleep tonight. She was about to close her eyes when she heard her cellphone ring. _Ah, speak of my gorgeous devil, _she thought to herself upon seeing the name of the caller on her screen.

"It's already late at night, why are you disturbing me?" she said straight to the woman upon answering the call. If the Latina could only see her, she knows she'll get a non-stop teasing. Well, she may have or may not have this goofy grin on her face. _Oh look at you now, you're all giddy and smiling like a goof._

"It's already late at night, why are you still up?" the Latina retorted after she chuckled.

"So, what's the problem if I'm still up?" she changed into a better lying position on her bed and then again, looked at the Latina's picture in her wallet, touching it with her finger, as if she's actually touching the brunette's beautiful face. _God, she's just so beautiful._

"You really look so gorgeous in your picture, Britt-Britt. You're really beautiful, you know. But even more beautiful in person," the brunette said softly. They were actually doing the same thing at the same time right now! _Oh my god! She's looking at my picture... Santana's looking at my picture. Oh my god! I wanna jump, scream and shout. Can I dance in my room right now? Oh wait, no no no... not yet, Britt. At least, not now. You're still on the phone with her. She might hear me on the other end of the phone. Compose yourself, Brittany. Remember, self-control._

"San..."

"Yes, babe?"

* * *

**A/N: aaaand that's it! end of this chapter. hihi. sorry for the cliffhanger and for the short chapter ;) as you can see, i just wanted o focus on what Brittany knew about Santana with the help of her nanny, Mrs. Andrews... and what Brittany finally realized. hope you didn't get bored out of it. the next chapter will be up as soon as i finish that one up. and i haven't started yet, but i have it written in my mind already. so don't yah worry ;) hihi. enjoy the wait! and hope you like this chapter. feel free to review, fave and follow :) and thank you for those who did and thank you, in advance, for those who will. hope you had a great time reading this. Bye for now!**


	14. FM Static

**A/N: here's another chapter for y'all. please tell me what you think about this... cause I really don't know how i feel about this chapter. hihi. anyways, enjoy! and thanks for the revs, faves and follows. Next chapter will be up soon... I hope. :))**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

_..."Yes, babe?"..._

The blonde smiled. Well, she admits that she likes the endearment the Latina uses and it totally makes her feel giddy and tingly. "Do you know how to sing?" the blonde asked.

"Me? Of course, yes!" then the brunette sang a song and with this voice that could totally break a glass and shatter it to pieces.

Brittany was trying her best to suppress her laughter. "Oh my God. Please, please. San, please stop!" she told the brunette while chuckling.

The brunette then stopped singing. "Britt..."

"Hmmm?" the blonde hummed in response.

"Goodnight."

"G-goodnight, Santana." She put her phone down, not bothering to press the 'End Call' button because the call would eventually end when the woman on the other end would put her phone down. However, after a while, Brittany heard Santana's voice again.

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives._

_With no way of knowing_

_when the wheel stopped spinning,_

_'cause we don't know where we're going..._

She sat up on the bed upon hearing that voice, her jaw was slacked, admiring and surprised. _Oh. My. God! She has a great voice! Santana has a great voice! and well, not to mention that the raspiness of her voice, just makes it even hotter. _The brunette was singing the song 'Moment of Truth' by the band FM Static. Santana totally knows this song. She probably sang the song wrongly on purpose when they were talking on the phone earlier. She laid back down and savored the raspy but soothing voice of the Latina. Then again, this is a new discovery she has about the brunette; new discovery that she knows that it could totally make her smile.

_'Cause this moment's never comin' back._

_I used to know her brother._

_But I never knew I loved her_

_till the day she laid her eyes on me._

_Now I'm jumpin' up and down._

_She's the only one around._

_And she means every little thing to me..._

Brittany grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it. She peacefully closed her eyes, smile forming on her lips as sleep takes over her.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_and your phone number to call it._

_And I miss you more whenever I think about you..._

* * *

"Having trouble with literature?"

Brittany was startled when the brunette just appeared and sat beside her out of nowhere. She was at the library at that moment. "I don't really understand these authors," the blonde said and took a glance at the literature book in front of her. "Why do they always talk in riddles? I mean, yeah, riddles are fun ang challenging. But why don't they use and write in layman's terms, instead?" Ever since she spent time with the brunette at that park during that weekend, she already feels comfortable with her. She knows him better now. Yes, she might be arrogant, but if you'd get to know her better, you would definitely see how good of a woman she is. Se already proved that the brunette is smart. It already seems natural for the Latina to answer her questions. She was also the type of person who shows the blonde how she feels. She actually finds it funny every time guys and girls would glare at her when Santana and her are together. Well, sorry for them, the brunette's eyes and attention is only focused on her. Ever time the brunette visits her place, she usually goes home late because she chooses to stay and play with Justin. And because she doesn't still allow the brunette to treat her, the brunette brings her food - random choice - every visit she does at the blonde's place and every time that they see each other at the university. For now, she doesn't know how or what to call their relationship or where do they actually stand. Well, Santana didn't say anything about courting her or dating. How could she just announce that they were dating or they were girlfriends if the brunette doesn't even ask? And well, it would seem unfitting if she's the one who'll confess her feelings first.

"I'll tell you their secret, but let's eat first. You're gonna love the food today," the brunette said while smiling at her. The blonde knew that Santana hired a chef so that she could always bring food with her.

"No, thanks. I already ate." She was actually planning to invite the brunette over to eat with her but she saw that the brunette was walking with someone at the hallway. Brittany definitely knew the girl. The girl was the president of the student body of the Business Administration department. She can't avoid but to feel irritated and jealous of what she saw, and it really seemed like what they were talking about was pretty serious. But the thing that really irritated her was the way the other girl would hold and touch Santana's arm. She admits that she felt jealous. Well, the girl was beautiful and sexy.

"What?! Britt-Britt, why didn't you wait for me?" she asked with a huff, which caused the blonde to stop from her thoughts.

"Keep you voice down, Santana," she restrained her. "Why, did I tell you not to eat if I'm not with you?"

"Why are you acting like that today?" the brunette asked.

The blonde only glared at her, piercing blue eyes shooting right through the Latina.

"Hey... what's wrong, Britt?" the brunette stood and moved her chair closer to the blonde, then wrapped her arm around Brittany. "Come on, let's eat," she said softly.

"Lopez, I said I'm already full. And get your arms off of me!" the blonde snarled.

The brunette removed her arm from the blonde. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you calling me with that name again?" she asked. "Come on, I'm really hungry. When I get sick, I'd blame you for that," Santana said as slouched on the chair and bent over the table. Only seconds passed when the blonde heard the brunette's stomach grumble. She really looks like she's hungry.

No matter how much she wants her irritation to take over her, her worry and concern for the brunette is overpowering her irritated feeling. The moment she gave herself the chance to get to know the other woman better, she feels like she's already a part of the Latina's life and everything that is about the woman is also connected to her, and vice-versa. Then, after pondering on what to do, she nudged the Latina beside her. "San, come on, stand up."

"No," she protested.

_Ugh. This woman is so stubborn... and what now? Does she want to be forced out of this chair or for someone to plead?_

Then again, the brunette's stomach grumbled. The blonde sighed. What should she do with this woman? _Oh come on, San. How could you be this stubborn? _"San, come on. Stand up from that chair and eat. I'm still full so I won't eat but I will go with you. Now, come on because you need to eat, San... and please, stop being so stubborn."

"Let's go!" the brunette said excitedly and stood up quickly, which made the blonde smile. She doesn't really understand why, but sometimes, this feisty and powerful woman could really be compared to a child. She's just so childish and stubborn at times. _But admit it, Britt. You find that cute about her. _Oh... if she doesn't love this woman, she wouldn't even dare to deal and be patient with the woman's engravings. _But oh well, that is not possible anymore. I already love this woman. So I'd rather deal with her myself. You can do it, Brittany. dang! I am Brittany S. Pierce, of course I can do it. Pierce is fierce, y'all!_


	15. Priorities

**A/N: hey guys so here's another chapter for you all. For those who asked about the first bet, we're getting there. pretty soon. Then for those who asked if San is still playing with Britt, well, if you really read the story as things went by, San already loves Britt by now, so no, she's totally not playing with her anymore. and I'm also sad to say that I think I only have more or less 5 chapters left for this story... and I hope everything would work out well and I hope you enjoyed this story as it progressed. anyways, here's the new chapter. enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15

_...Pierce is fierce, y'all!..._

"Eat this, Britt," Santana said. She placed the container of Brittany's favorite mixed fruits in caramel dip in front of the blonde.

"Do you want to go out tonight, San? Go to the bar or something?" the blonde asked her. Lately, they frequently go out together and sometimes, they also bring Justin with them. She was supposed to go out with Rachel tonight but the other girl was finishing a feasibility study.

Santana shook her head. "Bar? Could we watch a movie, instead?" Then she popped a breaded shrimp dipped in garlic and oyster sauce into her mouth. The blonde only shook her head no and instead, she fed the brunette with a slice of fruit, which made Brittany jumped slightly when the woman's plump lips touched the tip of her fingers. The Latina only chuckled. "Ah, the science of electricity," she said.

Brittany ignored what the brunette said even though her heart is already crazily and wildly beating inside her chest. "But I want to go to the bar..."

"No. There are a lot of guys - and girls - at the bar, I just might get into a fight agian. I'm starting to change here, Britt," Santana said.

Blue eyes glared at the other woman's direction. "Santana, you're not my girlfriend, so you have no right to tell me what I have to do or not to do." _Ugh! 'Cause why don't you just ask me to be officially yours now so that I could give you my sweetest 'yes'. Come on, San._

"Not _yet, _but it's coming near and it'll be sooner than you know," the brunette said surely, then giving her a wink.

"Dream on, Ms. Playgirl," the blonde said.

"Hey, Miss Pierce. For your information, I alreadt changed."

Well, it's true. ever since they met each other, she hasn't seen the brunette with other guys or girls. _Well, except for earlier that day. Hmpf! That president. _Then, the irriation she felt earlier cam back. "Then why were you with the president of your student body earlier?" she asked before she could stop herself.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and then a grin was slowly forming on her lips upon realiztion. "You sound like a jealous girlfriend, Britt-Britt. I like that." Then the blonde slapped her on the thigh. "Hah! Now I know why! So that's why you were acting like that earlier and you didn't wait for me to eat... You're jealous! Yeeee..." the brunette teased her. And the blonde glared at her, feeling her cheeks flush. "Anyways, I was with her only because she approached me. She wanted me to take over her position, Britt. She said she wanted to focus on the Theater Club. I declined her offer though."

"And why? You are qualified for that position, San," Brittany said.

It was obvious that Santana was happy with what the blonde said based on the way she smiled. "I know my priorities, babe - my friends, my studies, and most especially, _you._ If I accepted the position, that would lessen the time that I could spend with you and that's the thing that I would never allow to happen, Britt." Then the brown eyes locked with blue ones, showing how seriously Santana meant what she said.

The blonde felt glad about what she heard. The brunette is only giving her more reasons for her to fall for the woman even more. "San, you don't need to -"

"Britt, baby, I know my priorities, okay? That's my decision."

The blonde only smiled. "Okay."

"So, anyways... what's your plan after graduation, Britt-Britt?" Santana asked.

"I might start my own business, perhaps. A dance school or studio... or maybe web-designing business." Brittany took a deep breath. "I need to get busy. My brother will take Justin anytime soon and I don't know if I'm going to live without him," she said, not able to hold back a sob.

The brunette stopped eating and looked at the blonde intently. "Does Justin know about this already?"

"Uh, y-yeah. He's s-sad, but he's excited to be with his dad."

"A-and...?" the brunette asked hesitantly, afraid to hear what the blonde will say next.

"And he asked me to come..." the blonde trailed off.

Santana went pale and felt her stomach drop upon hearing what the other woman said, but she quickly recovered. "S-so, a-are you going with t-them?" she asked, feigning a happy tone in her voice, masking the sadness she felt.

Crystal blue eyes caught dark brown ones. She saw fear and sadness in those brown eyes. She just shrugged, not giving a concrete answer.

"D-do you want to go with them, Britt?" the brunette asked. It really seemed like the Latina won't stop until she gives her an answer.

"N-no."

"Why not, then?"

"I don't know, San. I don't wanna be far from Justin but I don't want to leave the country. My brother's in France." _And because I don't want to leave you, San. I don't want to leave you because I love you. I can't affor being far away from you. I just can't._

Santana moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Britt, everything will be alright. Don't worry, babe, we could visit Justin as often as we could when he's in France already. We can even buy a house there, so -"

"Wait. What are you talking about, San? What 'we'?" the blonde asked. She felt nervous. Did it finally come to the point that the brunette will confess her feelings to her?

The Latina smiled. "Why? Can't you still admit it to yourself that I am your future? Because me, I'm pretty damn sure that you'll be my wife, Britt."

Her eyes went wide and playfully slapped the Latina on the arm. Well, duh, even though her heart is jumping and celebrating for joy, and she feels all tingly and giddy inside, she'll play hard-to-get first. "Don't dream with your eyes wide open, Lopez," she said but not holding back the smile forming on her lips. And speaking of future, she already sees herself in the future, having the brunette with her.

The brunette caught her hand while chuckling and holding it in hers, interwining their fingers together. She leaned closer, placing her lips dangerously near the blonde's ear. "Soon, you will be Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez... my wife," she whispered.

She suddenly turned on her side that's why their faces are almost a hair strand away. Then it seemed like the time stopped, and everything and everyone stopped moving around them. She wasn't able to move when Santana rested her forehead against pale ones. The blonde quicly recovered and moved her face away. It feels like she's going to lose all the air in her lungs because she didn't notice that she's been holding her breath for that long. "Uh... I-I, uhm, I have to go ahead, San," she said then quickly moved away from the brunette. She didn't understand herself why she just suddenly felt nervous that's why her initial reaction was to walk away.

_Ugh! You're so stupid, Brittany. What the hell? You really are stupid. stupid. stupid. _She scolded herself. _Why did you walk away? Ugh._

She walked towards her Chevy and quickly drove off. She'll deal with this tomorrow and she'll make sure that they'll have this settled tomorrow.


	16. Crystal Heart

**A/N: So here you have it, the next chapter. Anyways, thank you so much for the awesome reviews (feel free to keep 'em coming. hihi) and for the support, you guys. I really really appreciate it. You don't know how much it inspires me, Anyways, hope you'll like this chapter. just tell me what you think about it. Thanks for the revs, Faves, and follows. enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

_...She walked towards her Chevy and quickly drove off. She'll deal with this tomorrow and she'll make sure that they'll have this settled tomorrow..._

"What's this, San?" Brittany asked while raising the long stemmed rose.

That morning, Santana picked her up at her place. But while they were at their ride to school, they weren't able to talk in the car. Probably because the other woman also felt awkward because of what happened the other day. They didn't get to eat lunch together because the brunette also had an exam on one of her major subjects. It was already in the afternoon when their schedules matched.

"Brittany, don't tell me you don't know what that plant is. Don't you know what it is?" with furrowed eyebrows, the brunette retorted.

"Why are you being like that? Being all moody and grumpy."

"Why? Should I feel ecstatic seeing you laughing and joking with your classmates? You even get to playfully slap them..." the brunette continued to mutter.

She almost dropped her jaw, then stared at the brunette. How did she see her laughing with her classmates, knowing that the other woman was having her final exmas that time? She just shrugged and chuckled. "San, I think it would be inappropriate if I will cry every time I hear a funny joke. That would be silly," she said. The blonde thought of teasing the Latina for a while. She finds it amusing seeing her jealous. But the crease on the woman's forehead only deepened when she ignored her sentiments. She couldn't help herself but laugh. However, when her laughter died down, the scowl on the brunette's gorgeous face was still there. She touched and soothed Santana's creased forehead while smiling at her. "San, baby, loosen up a bit. Okay?" she said, then softly kissed the tan skin. She saw how the Latina's face lit up. Then with wide eyes, Santana turned to look at her. That's because it was the first time she did that, plus, using an endearment for the blonde. The blonde stood up and dragged the Latina with her. "Come on, San, you're going to treat me," she said while smiling. Santana can't be that insensitive or dense for her not to know what she was trying to say. Brown eyes went even wider and plump lips slightly opened, as if not believing the fact that she's breaking her principle of not allowing anyone to treat her.

"What? You don't want to? Okay, then let's -" The blonde wasn't able to finish what she was saying when she felt plump lips landing on hers, kissing her gently. The kiss was gentle and tender this time, full of care and love. It was the kind of kiss that she had always dreamed of. She returned the kiss, not sure if she's doing the right thing. But what matters now, she could tell the brunette what her heart feels through the kiss. She kissed Santana the only way she knew how, assuring her of her place in her heart. They both only pulled away to catch their breaths because if not, they could've still been kissing until now, making up for the lost times. The Latina quietly and adoringly stared at her blue eyes, then wrapped her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly. She wanted to cry because of the message she read on those brown eyes. She saw so much love this woman has for her.

"Wait, I have something for you." She pulled away to get something in her purse. It was a box, but not so big. She handed it to her. "Open it, babe."

"What is it?" excitement and happiness evident in her features while examining the box.

"Just open it, San."

The blonde couldn't help but smile when she saw the brunette's face when she opened the box. It was a bluish, diamon-like, heart-shaped crystal glass and inside the crystals are two small round crystals, where the name "Santana Lopez" is embossed. She really had it made in one of the most prestigious crystal companies in France, where her brother knew someone. She asked her brother that favor and also in a way of telling him that someone already owns her little sister's heart. Her brother was very supportive. He even called her just to talk about Santana.

"B-babe? Is this what I think it is?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"I guess so," the blonde confirmed with a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah?"

"That symbolizes my heart, San, and it's very fragile. So, you'd better take good care of my heart." Brittany said, smiling.

"Britt! Baby... Oh, God. I love you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you! I promise never to break your heart. Ever." Santana said with so much love in her voice. The blonde was amazed when she saw those brown eyes started to well-up and turn red. Not a few moment later, tears started to stream down those tan cheeks. The blonde can't believe that the powerful brunette she used to sort of hate would show these kinds of feelings and emotions.

"I love you, too, San. I love you so much, baby." If what she thinks is right, the Latina was crying probably because of the fact that someone, now, loves her... especially the way she needed to be loved and even more. The blonde promised to herself that she will love this woman more than she ever could. _I just love her so much..._

Santana returned the crystal in the box carefully and put it inside her own purse. Then, the woman scooped her and lifted her up as if she was as light as a paper then started to turn in circles. "Yuhooo! Yeeeees!" the brunette even shouted, not caring if they ever catch the attention of the people around them. The blonde could only giggle at _her_ brunette. _Yes, HER brunette... finally hers. _Brittany hopes that the hurt she saw in those brown eyes would not totally disappear because she loves to see those eyes, alive and happy.

"Put me down, San. I'm getting dizzy up here," the blonde said while giggling.

The Latina complied and put her down immediately. Then again, the brunette kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Britt-Britt," she said.

"Oh, I already know that, Ms. Lopez. But I'm already starving and I really want to eat right now. So, are you going to take me out for a treat or not?" The blonde jokingly said.

"Then you should be ready for it, babe. I'll feed you with all the food which you didn't let me pay. And oh my God! You didn't even let me pay for tickets for the movie we watched! You don't know how humiliated I feel everytime you pull out money from your wallet and pay for yourself, you silly girl... _My _silly girl," the brunette said and pinched her nose slightly, which the brunette usually does to the blonde.

"Then I'm ready," the blonde said.

Santana grabbed her hand and they walked to the parking space, hands held and interwined with each other. But even before they got to the spot where the brunette's car was parked, the blonde was again held onto the waist by the Latina and kissed her on the lips passionately. The blonde whole-heartedly returned the kiss.

"Hmmm... Where do you want to eat, babe?" the brunette asked when they finally arrived at the car after a lot of "stopovers" they had while they were on the way to the car. _STOPOVERS... hmm... If you know what we mean by that *wink*. _Satisfaction and happiness can be seen in those brown eyes clearly, and the blonde is really happy for that.

"You decide, San. I'll go anywhere with you," Brittany said, then rested her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're letting me decide on this, Britt-Britt? hmmm... How about we eat at my place, babe?" The brunette impishly smiled.

Then blue eyes glared at the Latina. "Nuh-uh babe. I don't think eating - in the normal and basic context of eating, which deals with actual food - is the only thing we're gonna do. With that smile you have on your face, I know you're planning something. Well, let's just say, something a little way different from eating normal food. And I know you know what I mean, honey," she said and then playfully pinched those naturally tanned nose, and giving the brunette a peck on the lips.

Santana let out a hearty laugh upon hearing what her blonde just said. The brunette just scratched the back or her neck and shrugged. "Just sayin', babe. I'm trying 'cause well, maybe..." the brunette just trailed off and chuckled.

"I love you," Brittany said while staring Santana intently.

"I love you, too, Brittany S. Pierce... I love you so much."


	17. That's Why

CHAPTER 17

_"I love you, too, Brittany S. Pierce... I love you so much."_

Brittany and Santana are in the brunette's car when the latter grabbed one of the cellphones on the dashboard. The smile formed on her plump lips were always there. It was really far from the impression the blonde thought about her. The blonde's very thankful for the Latina's persistence, if not, she wouldn't have experienced to love someone like Santana.

Brittany saw the other woman dialing a number on her phone and not long enough, she was talking to someone on the other end of the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Andrews," the brunette greeted cheerfully. The blonde was a bit surprise when she heard who the brunette was calling. "Someone wants to talk to you," Santana said and put the phone on speaker mode. Then after that, she handed Brittany the phone.

"Brittany, is that you, dear?" Mrs. Andrews said.

The blonde's cheeks turned hot. She felt like she was being introduced to the woman's mom. "Y-yeah. It's m-me. Uhm... Just wanna say 'hi' and -"

"And she already said 'yes', Mrs. Andrews!" the brunette interrupted, full of excitement can be heard in her voice.

"Well, is that true, dear?" the old woman asked the blonde.

The blonde put her hand on the brunette's grinning face. Santana caught her hand and planted a kiss on it. "Yes, it's true, Mrs. Andrews. Well, you know, I pity this crazy woman here. Another thing is, she's threatening me. She actually said 'say yes or I will ends you!'. See? And I don't want to die in this pretty young age, Mrs. Andrews. I had to say yes, I had no choice but to settle with her and her craziness," the blonde jokingly said.

Mrs. Andrews kept on laughing at the other end. "Ah, please be patient with her then, my dear," the old woman said, joking with her.

"Ugh! Women! Well, except for me," the brunette exaggeratedly grumbled.

After talking to Mrs. Andrews, Santana called her each of friends. The blonde's happy to see that Santana knows how to give importance to those of the people she loves. She felt that they treat each other not only as best friends, but definitely more than that of siblings. She's sure that this friendship would definitely last and it would be passed on to the next generation and the next that this group would make. The last person Santana called was Noah Puckerman. Brittany took the phone from the brunette's hand and held it herself.

"Britt and I are already official," she immediately said when Puck answered the call in the other end of the line.

Puck laughed. "So, what now? You won in our bet, Lezpez, you finally have blondie."

The blonde felt as if all of her blood left her system. She felt shivers ran dow her spine. All in all she just felt cold and numb. She looked at the brunette with a disbelieving look. She how tanned face turned pale because of what her friend had said. The brunette attempted to get the cellphone from her but she quickly moved it away from her reach.

"Puck, no! Stop it!" the brunette shouted but she knows that the guy on the other end won't hear her because the blonde covered the mouthpiece of the mobile. She wants to hear what Puck still has to say even though she felt how her heart is shattering into pieces right now. The feeling that you want to know everything, the very truth, no matter how much it will gravely hurt you. That kind of hurt that you know it truly hurts because you could almost feel your heart being literally torn into small bits, throw a fire unto it and letting it burn until nothing's left. She's not dumb and that stupid not to understand that she was just a bet that Santana and her friends made a deal of. Now she knows why the Latina just arrived in her life out of nowhere and never stopped pursuing her. That's why the well-known feared, vicious, feisty and powerful Latina was nice to her when she wasn't budged and moved by the woman's arrogance. So, that's why...

"So, what, San? When will you pick your new car up?" Puck asked.

The blonde closed her eyes. Her mind is running in miles per hour, her heart is pounding very hard against her chest. She can't believe what she's hearing right now. Her body is shaking with anger and depression. She doesn't know what more she was supposed to hear but she feels like she just can't take more of that if there is even more of it. She just can't. Then, she ended the call.

"B-Britt... B-Brittany, let me explain," Santana said, her voice is shaking. Then shaking tan hands attempted to reach for pale ones, eyes starting to well-up with tears.

The blonde flinched and slapped tan cheeks with every amount of force she had. Brittany went out of the car and walked away. But the brunette was quick, who got out of the car, ran after her and hugged her when she finally reached the blonde.

"Brittany, let me explain... Please, just let me explain, babe," the Latina pleaded, voice is shaking and weak.

Brittany then realized her tears are prickling her eyes and now flowing down her cheeks. She looked at sad brown eyes with full of anger. "What, Santana?! Are you happy now? Are you happy now to know and prove that I'm just one of those girls who will easily fall and be fooled by your little trap? Did your ego come back to its normal enormous size? And oh, I almost forgot. Has your pride woken up from its sleeping state while you were with me?" she asked bitterly while she was forcefully trying to get out from her grip. _Damn, this woman's so strong for her size. _But she finally got out of her grip and ran away as fast as she can. She was thankful that the moment she got out of the campus, she easily and quickly got into a cab and left.

* * *

"Brittany! Please, let me explain..."

Blue eyes closed tightly and pale hands wiped wet pale cheeks. Hot tears just won't stop from falling from her eyes. Her blue eyes are wet and just now swollen red. She's been crying since she arrived home. She walked away from the window, covered by a curtain, where she could see the Latina standing outside her house. The woman was there for a very long time now, asking her to open the door and talk to her, until heavy rain caught her. She was already wet and soaking but she didn't budge. Her long raven hair sticking to her skin, clothes are dripping and sticking to her body. Pleading brown eyes looking up trying to find her, her eyes were also red and she looks like she's been crying, too. She's still there and continued to plead outside, asking her to let her in. She was creating a scene but the blonde didn't care. She doesn't care if it's grabbing her neighbor's attention, or even if Justin was already asking why she wouldn't let his Aunty Sanny in. She doesn't even care if the woman would get sick because of getting wet in the rain. She just didn't want to care anymore. _Oh, but I still care for fuck's sake. Damn. But I'm just too hurt to face this right now... I'm too damn hurt to do anything. I can't do anything. I just fucking can't._

She was the first woman she ever loved. Damn! Santana was the first person she ever fell in-love with. She thought everything's going great, she thought everything's going to be okay. She thought that her lovelife will have its own happily ever after. But it was just starting and now it was going down hill. Disappointment and heartbreak is what it brought her. People are saying that with loves, comes pain. But she didn't expect it to be this painful. That with so much pain, with just so much pain, her mind and her whole body is just numb. She doesn't know what to do right now. _Ugh, God! I'm going to lose my mind here._

She looked for her phone and called her brother. If only he's here, the blonde knows that he won't let this thing with Santana pass just like that.

"H-hello..." she said with a shaking voice when her brother finally picked up. Right there and then, she just started crying and was now unable to talk, pouring every ounce of hurt she was feeling. The pang of pain buried deep inside her heart but it seems that it won't ever leave her system no matter how much she cries.

* * *

**A/N: And now, Brittany knows about the bet. ouch. anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, so please, hold on. I hope you're still okay there. Thanks for all the support you've given me and this story. You guys are awesome. Tell me what you guys think about this :)**


	18. Franz Airlines

CHAPTER 18

_...The pang of pain buried deep inside her heart but it seems that it won't ever leave her system no matter how much she cries..._

Santana found herself drinking in a bar. God knows how long she's been staying there and how much she has drunk and what she's been drinking. All she knows that she just lost the love of her life. She just lost the gorgeous blue-eyed blonde who captured her heart and who meant everything to her. She doesn't know what to do. She thinks she's dying. She didn't mean to hurt Brittany. Ever since she fell for the blonde, she already forgot about the bet. She didn't mean for to her to find out in that fucking way. And the moment she fell for the blonde, right there and then, she knew that she lost the bet. But she doesn't care because she has the most awesome person in the world, and now, she has none. _God, Santana, how did you fucking get so stupid?_ Then, she kept on drinking even more, until her friends arrived. It was Quinn who first approached her.

"Santana. Please, stop it. You've had enough, San," Quinn said while trying to get the bottle of beer the brunette was drinking from her hand.

"Leave me alone, Quinn. Just fucking leave me alone," Santana said weakly before having another big gulp of beer from the bottle.

"San, damn. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry," Puck said, guilt can be heard in his voice. Amongst his friends, he knows that Santana has experienced a bad childhood. All of them knew how her parents had neglected her and how much she wanted to belong, and to feel loved.

When he challened the Latina to make Brittany say 'yes' to her, it was purely just a game to the both of them because well, they usually do that. Santana accepted his challenge and started to follow the blonde around. All the while, they thought that she was just determined to win the bet, most especially because Brittany was the first girl who wasn't affected by the infamous "Lopez Charm". But they also immediately noticed the unexplainable excitement they could see in the Latina every single time she's with Brittany and every time she talks about the blue-eyed blonde. Then the other day when Finn called him to tell him that Santana just called them to inform them that Brittany and her are now officially dating and they were in-love with each other. He knows that Santana will also call him that's why he thought of messing with her about their bet. It was all a joke and he didn't know Brittany was with her the moment she called. Santana didn't say a work against him. She was just drowning herself with every alcoholic drink she could grab. That's why he feels this guilty right now. He doesn't say this much, but he loves his friends so much and he wants them to be happy. However, he unintentionally caused the heartbreak of his best friend. Puck sighed. "San, she's going out of the country."

The shot glass that the brunette was now holding fell from her hand and it broke when it hit the floor. Confused brown eyes looked at him, asking him to elaborate what he just said. _I didn't hear it right... No, she can't be. I can't lose her._

"I put Brittany's name on the watchlist of Franz Airlines in case she thought of leaving the country." Puck's family owns the said airlines. "One of my men just called me. Brittany is flying to France later today," he explained.

"No!" Santana said, shaking her head before she got out of the bar.

"Uh, what now?" confused, Mike asked.

"I have a plan," Puck said, then telling them what plan he had in mind. It was right and just for his best friend to be happy and that's why he'll make a way to bring Santana and Brittany back together.

* * *

"You'll be able to move on, Britt. Start a new life in France. You could study dance there or start your own studio. You could continue studying web designing there. Leave every pain and bitterness here in the country, okay?" Brittany said to her own reflection on the mirror. _You can do this Britt. I know you can... Uh, no, I can't. I can't leave her. Ugh! I've gone insane! _She hasn't gotten any sleep yet because she's been crying all night. Her blue eyes were red and swollen, and even her nose were red right now, an indication that she's actually been crying.

Her borther was more than pissed and he wanted to go back to the US when she told him what Santana did. But then, she said it's better if she'll be the one who will leave and go to France. Well, maybe the distance would help her. Anyways, France is miles away from America, it might help her forget the brunette and the hurt this woman caused. Her wounded heart might heal when she's in France and her normal life might be back. She told Justin that their visit to his father will have to be earlier than they've planned. Just like what she has expected, the little boy was so happy and excited. She's thankful that her nephew didn't ask why because well, it was, in fact, still in the middle of the semester. He was so excited to see his father and he even asked her to buy something for his dad. She asked Lucy to go with Justin at the mall while she prepare the things they have to bring when they leave. It's good that her brother convinced her before to apply and get the requirements needed that's why there was no problem for them to go and visit him anytime they want.

Then, she turned her head at one particular corner of her room. _Sigh. _It is where the box was located, the box that kept everything that reminds her of Santana. _Oh, Sanny.. _She will return it to the Latina. Maybe if she does that, the pain and bitterness she's feeling right now might disappear. _As if, Britt. You know you love her so much that doing that would not do the trick._

Ah, first love, first heartbreak. _That's just great, isn't it? _But well, according to the famous saying, "what doesn't kill you will make you stronger." _or isn't it a song of Kelly Clarkson? I thought I heard that song... oh, nevermind. _However, she just wants to die right now. She loves the brunette so much and never once crossed her mind that it would end this soon. She didn't expect her happiness to end this soon. Her heart was gravely wounded and she doesn't know when it would heal. _Oh, I don't know what to do anymore. I still do love her._

She was cut off from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She stoo up from the bed and headed for the door. She was thiinking that Lucy and Justin might be home by now.

"N-noah Puckerman!" she surprisely said when it was not her nephew and Lucy she saw upon opening the door, but one of Santana's friends. Quinn and Mike were behind him. _Okaaay, what the hell are they doing here? Think, Brittany, think. _She doesn't know if she'll allow them to come in or not. But then she decided not to even though it would look rude on her part. She was about to close the door when suddenly, Puck grabbed her, covered her nose with something and let her breathe in the thing that's on the handerchief. Her eyes felt heavy and then they just closed. _Hey! What the hell is happening? And why do I feel like I'm going to sleep? Let me go! Oh no, on the other thought, don't let me go 'cause I think I can't carry myself anymore._

"Sorry, Brittany, but you'll be okay though," she heard Quinn said before she totally lost her consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now! I hope they'll be okay. what do you think? an update will come up shortly... still working on it. thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) and sorry for breaking your heart, guys. Brittany has to know though. So that's about that for now, and please hold on as the story slowly comes to an end. Just a few more and it will end. Thank you for eveything! Feel free to review, fave or follow :) hope you enjoyed this short update.**


	19. Where Am I?

CHAPTER 19

_..."Sorry, Brittany, but you'll be okay though," she heard Quinn said before she totally lost her consciousness..._

"Have you called Sugar?" Puck asked Quinn. Mike was driving the van that they were using. They made sure that no one saw them before they carried Brittany in the car.

"Yeah, they already have Santana," Quinn answered. "But I tell you, don't be shocked when you see the black eye on Finn's face. Santana had a fight with them. Like, physically fought them."

"How and why on earth did she do that?" Mike asked, chuckling.

"Well, I don't know what act Finn and Sugar pulled off. Maybe they felt acting like hoodlums or gangsters and decided to wear bonnets. Plain stupid and nonsense. There, Santana probably thought she was being attacked by criminals. Well, I can't blame her. If I were in her place, I would have done the same thing even if I'm not really cut off for physical fights and all that. Those two were crazy for pulling that shit off with San. They know her enough for them to do that."

"Ha! Wow! This is exciting. Oh, by the way, where are bringing these two again?" Mike asked.

"Santana has a new resort somewhere out-of-town. I'm positive that after this, they'll surely be okay and they'll be back together. Let's just hope for the best," Puck said before taking a glance on the sleeping blonde at the backseat with Quinn.

"But what about the kid?" Quinn.

"I sent someone to talk to the boys nanny. I'm sure she could pacify the kid in case he looks for Brittany," Puck explained.

* * *

Brittany, the woman she loves, was right there lying on the bed in front of her. She can't see those sparkling ocean blue eyes but the blonde was sleeping peacefully. _I can't afford to wake her up seeing her in this peaceful state. _Tan hands started to run up and down those blonde locks, then soothed those pale cheeks. She let her finger trace the shape of those lips she loved the most, hoping to feel them on hers again. _She's beautiful, always beautiful. And oh how much I love those pink lips, that gorgeous smile that could take my breath away... and those sparkling blue eyes that i can't get enough of. I could totally stare at them forever and never get tired of it. It could easily hypnotize me... They could even melt my heart with one single glance. God, I love her so much._

"Oh god, Britt... what have I done?" the Latina whispered. Tears started to fall from tired brown eyes.

Her other hand held onto pale ones, bringing it close to her lips, planting a soft kiss on it, then she placed it on her tan cheeks, feeling the warmth of those hands against her skin before putting it back down on the bed but never letting go. Tan fingers interwined with long pale ones.

"I never meant to hurt you, Britt-Britt. I promise... I never wanted to intentionally hurt you. Fuck. I'm so stupid. I'm really really stupid. I'm so sorry, baby. I hope you'll forgive me. I love you so much. I love you so so so much, Britt. I never want to lose you, I'll never let you go..." then the Latina started sobbing, hoping that the blonde would soon wake up so they could talk. She stopped talking, knwoing that the blonde was deeply asleep and she couldn't probably hear her anyway. But she continued to run her hand up and down Brittany's blonde locks and pale cheeks - soothing, comforting and caressing them - and her other hand never did let go with pale ones. _I'm in a totally deep shit... Fix this, Lopez. You need to get your woman back. You definitely are useless without her. Look at yourself! You love her so much, you crazy woman. Get her back the moment she wakes up!_

* * *

Brittany woke up with the feeling of someone caressing her cheek and blonde locks. There was soft hand holding her pale ones. Based on the warmth and comfort that hand brings her, she knows who the other person in the room is. She wants to remove her hand away from the one that's holding her, but her body just doesn't seem willing to cooperate with her mind. She slowly opened her blue eyes, preparing herself to confront the Latina.

Her guess was right because she saw Santana holding her hand. The woman looked to miserable. She looked like she was ran over a truck a million times, back and forth. Or was attacked by a super typhoon. Her raven hair was disheveled, it was just all over the place, and her beautiful brown eyes were tired and red. Had she been crying? _I don't want to see her like this... it's breaking my heart. But could my heart get more broken than it is now? I think not, but I don't know._

She pulled her hand away from the brunette's grip and turned on the other side of the room. When she finally realized it, her eyes went wide. She wasn't in her own room. What's happening? _And, uh, where the hell am I? Care to explain this to me? This isn't my room._

Confused, she tried to remember what happened that day. Her jaw dropped when she remembered that when she opened the door to her house, she saw the brunette's friends standing outside, then they covered her nose and let her breathe something in that caused her to lose her consciousness. Then after that, she doesn't remember anything anymore. Like, at all.

she got up from the bed and faced the Latina. "You planned this, didn't you? You were the one who told your friends to kidnap me. You did this!" she accused the woman, fuming with anger. _Oh... I really don't get angry or mad a lot. But who would be happy if they were kidnapped? Oh, come on._

"F-forgive me, babe..." she said, her voice is hoarse. She was trying to reach for the blonde but the blonde flinched away.

The blonde shook her head disbelievingly, raising her hands as if to tell the Latina to stop what she was about to do, and tears started to prickle her eyes. "You're just making me hate you more." Tears finally fell from blue eyes, down to pale cheeks. _I can't afford to hate her... you know that._ She gently wiped her tears before going out of the house they were satying in. She was surprised to see the wide blue sea in front of her the moment she got out. Well, then it seems like they were in a beach house and it was probably a private one since it was the only house standing right there. It seems like it was kilometers away for them to reach the nearest house. Who amongst them in their group of friends could probably own this place? If not for what she's feeling right now, she's probably going crazily amazed about how beautiful this place is. This place was just so magical... breathtaking.

She smiled a bitter smile while staring at the calm water, crossing her arms around her waist, hugging herself and feeling the breeze coming from the sea. It was the total opposite of what she's feeling right now. _Ah, Brittany..._

* * *

**A/N: Updaaaate! so here you have it. hope it isn't too short. :) and again, now, I'm sad to say that we're getting near... pretty pretty near to the story's end. Will they fix this or not? We'll definitely know about that. But yeah, more or less, I have 2 chapters left. So i don't know. Please hold on 'til the end. Let me know what you think :) Feel free to leave your revs, and feel free to fave and follow. I'm really grateful for your support y'all! Thank you for all the reviews, the faves and the follows. I really really really appreciate it... from the bottom of my personal heart and my Brittana heart. Thank you so much! hope you like the latest update. Another one will be up as soon as I can. probably tomorrow, along with the ending of the story. So, we'll see. Then again, thank you! 'til the next chapter!**


	20. Home

CHAPTER 20

_...She smiled a bitter smile while staring at the calm water, crossing her arms around her waist, hugging herself and feeling the breeze coming from the sea. It was the total opposite of what she's feeling right now. Ah, Brittany..._

"Britt... Brittany, please let me explain. Please listen to me... just hear me out?" the brunette pleaded in a weak voice.

The blonde wasn't startled nor surprised upon hearing the Latina's voice behind her. she felt like something warm touched her heart when she heard the brunette's broken voice that sounds like any minute now she's going to break down and cry. Not to mention the expression that's on the woman's gorgeous face which she can't seem to face and take a look at because she knows the moment she sees it, she knows that the courage and strength and the walls she built around her for the brunette to see will just crumble and fall. If only she doesn't love Santana, she probably looked for something to hit her in the head until she hisses and shouts in pain just like the pain her heart is suffering right now. But why is she feeling like this? A part of her heart is crying in pain but a the other part is still full of love that she has for the Latina? _Ugh! My heart is going crazy. Britt, you are going craycray here. Get a grip of yourself!_

"E-explain then, Santana," she softly said while looking at the setting sun. Oh how breath taking the bursting colors that are reflected on the sky right now... She sat on the sand and stared at the sun set. She thinks that it's only fair to give the brunette her fair chance to explain. It's also for her, to get the "what ifs" off of her head when the time comes. In the end, the decision was still hers. It is whether ro believe Santana's explanation or not.

She felt Santana sitting beside her and also looked at the sun. "Britt, the bet was true," she started.

The blonde bit her lip. It hurts even more hearing it from the person you love, confirming that the bet was true. She felt her tears prickling her blue eyes until she couldn't hold it in anymore, feeling her tears flow down on her oale cheeks. _Oh my god... I never thought hearing this from her would even hurt this much more._

"But, Britt, it happened when I haven't met you yet. It happened when I haven't seen you yet. I had no idea what you look like, who you were and I know nothing about you back then. All I knew is what Puck said. He said that I should make one Brittany S. Pierce fall for me. I'm trying to be honest here, so I'll tell you everything in the best way I could, Britt-Britt. At first, it hurts to admit this, but it was really just a chellenge for me, Brittany. But not until I took my first glimpse of you..." _I really hope this explanation would do... I can't wait to have my girl back._

The blonde felt her heart flutter upon hearing what the brunette said but she didn't budge and just waited for the Latina to continue speaking. _She's making me love her even more..._

"The very first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt something in me that I never ever felt before. You seemed to ignite this unknown feeling inside me, setting it on fire and adding more fire to it every time I see you or even just thinking about you sets my whole system on fire. But aside from setting me on fire - hypothetically speaking - you make me feel this warm and comforting feeling... It actually feels like I was coming h-home..." the brunette let out a short sarcastic and bitter laugh. "It's actually funny and ironic for me to feel like that... I have no idea what a home should be, Britt. I never had a home to come home to, it's not that I'm homeless because it's obvious that I do have a lot of houses. Those were just structures though, plain ass buildings and what not. It was never a home, an actual home with a family and all that a person could ask for, all that I could ask for. And that's what you bring me, that's what you make me feel, Brittany. The warmth, the comfort and everything I never thought I needed when I was growing up, but deep down I knew I needed them no matter what I'd do and how hard I try to convince myself otherwise. Britt, you filled the empty space inside of me. You are probably the missing puzzle piece that I have been looking and searching for so long. The moment I knew you, that's the time I knew that I have finally found my missing piece, my home. You're my missing piece, Britt. You are my home. You're the better half of me. I think I won't live - I _can't _live - if I won't have you back. You complete me and I'll never ever feel like this if I can't have you. And I'm really really sorry about the bet. I really never meant to hurt you, Britt. Please forgive me." _I love you so much, Britt-Britt._

The blonde felt the brunette's sincerity and she felt the hurt that Santana was also feeling, not only the hurt but also the guilt and regret she's feeling. She also heard a muffled sound, sounds like a hiccup, but she was sure it was the brunette trying to hold back her sobs. No matter how much she tries to hold back and stay still and resist the woman, she just can't do it. What her heart is telling her is more overpowering her system than what her mind says. _No, I just can't see her like this. It hurts me even more to have her like this._

"S-San... Santana..." she turned to look at the brunette. Dark mocha brown, almond-shaped eyes were still looking at the setting sun, not caring about the tears that are now falling out of those brown eyes, falling down those tan cheeks. _I just wanna wipe and kiss those tears away. I want to hug her close tell her that everything's gonna be okay. I can't deny it no more, I still love her._

Then the brunette turned to look at her, brown eyes meeting blue ones. "I love you so much, Brittany... more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. And I'm talking about myself here, Britt. It's indeed a serious case, I love myself so much. So, it's a big big big ass deal if I love someone else more than I love myself... which clearly is you, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Oh, San!" the blonde said while moving closer to the brunette, wiped those streaming tears on her cheeks before wrapping her arms around the petite woman and hugging her tight before she could even stop herself. The brunette responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde, hugging her even tighter. "I'm sorry, San. I'm sorry," the blonde said, then without any modesty and warning, pink thin lips landed on red plump lips. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Lips touching, tongues dancing with each other, battling for dominance. They don't know who initiated to make the first move but all they care about is now, they are okay, and they will be okay. They are kissing and it felt like forever since they last felt and tasted each other's lips. _We could definitely do this forever and I'll never get tired of it. I will never get tired of anything and everything about her. I will always love her the most. No doubt about that... _they both thought to themselves, not knowing that the other is thinking just about the same thing. Ah, love...

* * *

**A/N: The End!... well, not until the next chapter. hihi. sorry to say this, but this is the 2nd to the last chapter of my story, and thank you so much for sticking and bearing with me as the story went. I'll give a longer message for you all when I finally post the final chapter L-A-T-E-R. who's excited?! hihi. I know I am. anyways, thank you so much again for the support and everything. I really really do appreciate it. So, tell me what you think about this chapter. then again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far. Feel free to keep on reviewing, following and marking this as a fave. All of you, guys, are awesome! hope you liked this chapter even though it's not that long :))**


	21. Yes

CHAPTER 21

_...We could definitely do this forever and I'll never get tired of it. I will never get tired of anything and everything about her. I will always love her the most. No doubt about that... they both thought to themselves, not knowing that the other is thinking just about the same thing. Ah, love..._

They were panting when they pulled back, both catching their breaths. They were starin at each other's eyes, then both of them chuckled. Then the brunette held both of her pale cheeks with her hands and looked at her with full of love and adoration.

"I love you, baby," Santana sincerely said.

The blonde wanted to cry, but at this moment, her tears are not because of hurt but because of pure happiness. She could read the seriousness and sincerity in every work the brunette said in those brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Sanny," Brittany answered. She squealed when in a blink of an eye, the Latina pushed her down on to the sand. _Okay, I didn't expect that coming._

"San," she playfully scolded when she saw that impish glint in those brown eyes. Yes, it was still swollen but it was already alive and sparkling, not dull and tired.

"What, Britt-Britt?" she said while tracing the outline of her lips.

"That smile of yours, San," the blonde said, not holding back her gasp due to the sensation that the woman is making her feel.

"What about my smile, honey? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Santana!" the blonde playfully scolded.

"Marry me, Brittany."

She was surprised, speechless of what she heard. She wasn't expecting to hear that coming out of the woman's mouth.

"I know it's too soon, but what can I do, Britt? I don't know how to live without you in my life," she quickly explained. Probably, the brunette saw the confusion in her blue eyes. _Fuck! I messed this up didn't I? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Uhm... think, Lopez. You need to fucking think!_

"Santana..." _Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. She's proposing. Is she proposing? Oh my god._

"I know we're still young, but I'm fucking sure as hell about how I feel for you, babe. I will not tie you down, I will not imprison you, nor will I ever stop you from doing what you want to do. Believe me, Britt-Britt. I will let you fulfill your dreams. I will even help you fulfill it and be with your journey along with it. Do whatever you want, baby. But I hope you'll have me with you as you accomplish your dreams. I love you so much, Britt. Please - "

The brunette was stopped from talking when she felt a slender pale finger in her plump lips but then was immediately replaced by warm pink lips. "Yes!" the blonde exclaimed after kissing the Latina.

"Yes? It's a 'yes'?" she surprisingly said. She was definitely shocked and stunned to say the least. _Oh god... Brittany just said 'yes'. She said 'yes', right? Oh my god. Yes! she just said 'yes'! I can't believe it's happening right here, right now. Brittany just said 'yes'! I'm going crazy right now... I'm insanely happy. I'm ecstatic! I'm feeling high! Wooooh!_

The blonde chuckled at her girlfriend-slash-fiancee. "Yes, San. I want to be the future wife of one Ms. Santana Marie Lopez. Let's be, Mrs. and Mrs. Santana Marie Lopez. Then soon, I will no longer be Ms. Brittany S. Pierce, but Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez. And you, love, will soon-to-be Mrs. Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce... or Pierce-Lopez. Which one do you think sounds better? hmmm. Anyways, yes, baby. I will always say yes to you, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," the blonde said with a nod. Then the blonde heartily laughed when the brunette just suddenly stood up from the sand and jumped around like a kid while pumping her fist in the air. She also stood up and watched the woman she loves. _Oh god, I'm going to marry a kid... but naaah, let her be a kid or an adult. I don't really care, I love her._

Brittany then felt tears prickling her eyes and slowly making it's way down her cheeks. With the way the brunette is reacting right now, the woman only shows her how much she loves her. She's so lucky to have someone like the Latina. She wiped her tears when she saw the brunette walking back to her. As the woman stopped in front of her, the brunette knealt down on one knee and presented her a ring. She was in awe when she saw how gorgeous it was. It was so beautiful and she's sure that the worth of the ring is no joke. She held out her hand and then Santana slipped the ring into her finger.

"You won't regret it, baby. I promise to love you for eternity. I will always love you the most, Britt-Britt," Santana said. "I don't have an idea if I'll be the best wife you'll have or the best mother ..." her voice squeaked and her eyes sparkled, on the verge of tearing up again.

The blonde hugged her tight. She promised to fill her with all the love that the brunette's parents never gave her. She will love her even more than that and with all that she could.

"I never experienced being a daughter - I have never been a kid, Britt. I never had that. That's why... That's why I'm afraid - "

The blonde cut her off. "Ssshh, San. Listen to me, baby. You will be an awesome, loving mom when the time comes, and I know it. I can feel it, baby. You have so much love inside you, and that's the already enough and one of the best reasons you have for you to become one of the greatest mothers," Brittany said, hugging the brunette even tighter. "I love you, San. I love you so much... and you know what, baby? With that, I think anything's possible."

"I love you more, Britt-Britt. Thank you. Thank you so much for teaching me how to love."

Then the blonde pinched the woman's nose when she remembered something. "Wooah. Wait! What's this kidnap act you just did? and where did you even get this idea from, huh? Oh my god! Where's Justin? He's totally worried sick about right now. And my brother..."

Santana chuckled. "Actually, I was also kidnapped, Miss Brittany S. Pierce."

The blonde furrowed her brows. "It was all Puck's idea. They kidnapped you at your own house. I was actuaally on my way to the airport when a van just suddenly stopped right in front of my car, blocking my way. Then, two bonnet-wearing people got out of the van and walked towards my car. Well, of course, i fought and defended myself. I just knew right then that it was Finn and Sugar. _Those fuckin' assholes. _I pity Finn though, he got a black-eye from me... so not my fault, honey," she told her while chuckling.

"Be nice, baby. Anyways... so, you didn't have the plan to stop me from leaving?" she asked, whining.

"Nope," she smugly said, one of the corner of her lips is slightly curving to a smile, as if the brunette is holding it back.

She waved tan hands off when the brunette attempted to move blonde strands of hair falling down her face. Pink lips were now pouting, blue puppy dog eyes are sprkling. The brunette only giggled with the way the blonde was reacting. _Oh my... my Britt-Britt is just so adorable. and that pout and those eyes... it would be the death of me._

"Awwwe, baby, stop pouting. Actually, I didn't plan to stop you because I was planning to go to France ahead of you. I was planning to talk to your brother first, explain everything that happened to him and I will make sure that all of my intentions to you are clean and definitely good. Then, you'll be shocked that when you get there, I'm already there waiting for you. I was really actually planning to propose to you in front of your brother," she explained.

"R-really?" she felt her heart swell with pride. The Latina was ready to face her brother in exchange for her forgiveness and love. _When did I get so lucky? Oh yeah, I remember. That's when the moment I met this woman. Yep... definitely._

"Yup! And we will still go to France because I will ask for your brother's approval. I will ask for your hand from him," the brunette added.

"Well, aren't you afraid to face my brother? After you made me cry, I know you're pretty much not in his good side, baby," she jokingly threatened Santana.

The Latina just shrugged. "Naaah, baby. As long as I have you by my side, I could fce anyone in this world, honey. You are like the source of my superpowers!" she said while chuckling.

"Ah! You really are gorgeous, Santana Marie Lopez!" she exclaimed while chuckling and attacked the brunette with kisses. _Ah, I love this woman so much. I'm so lucky to have her._

"And you, my love, are breathtaking," the brunette said. _I will always love this blonde with all my heart._

_Ah, I couldn't ask for more. She's all I could ever ask for... Yeah, that bet was a bet, but it was destiny's way of bringing us together. It may be in the most complex way that anyone could ever think of, but what the heck, fate has laid a hand... and now, we're finally together. _Both of them thought, just laying on the sand and snuggling with each other while looking up at the star-filled sky, dreaming about their future... _together._

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N: ohmygod... I can't believe that it's actually the end of this story. Everything feels so overwhelming right now. For a first timer like me, it's been an awesome ride with y'all. Thank you so much for sticking me with me 'til the end. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you for the support, you guys. Now, I'm thinking of writing another story again, but if I'll write and put up a new one, I think I can't update as often as I used to with this story because college is starting to get busy right now. But I will try my best. So anyways, I'll let y'all know if I have come up with a new one and I hope you'll be there as I put it up. Thank you so much... all of you have been my inspiration as we all went through this story. I hope that you like the way this story ended... and I just hope you liked the story, in general. So, yeah. Then again, it's been an awesome ride. Thank you and 'til my next fanfic. Bye for now!**


	22. Note Note Note

**A/N:**

Hello guys! So it's been quite a while because well, college started to get busy these past few weeks and all, but i have a new story in mind and I'm about to start writing it down and post it when I finish a couple of chapters up... and also if you'll like it ;) Also, thank you so much for those who supported this story and for those who still keep on supporting it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Just keep 'em coming :)) So i think I'mma have to give you a little summary of what's to come up with my new story.

Summary: You Had Me At Hello

_A couple of years ago, Santana has to leave the country because of a brokenheart caused by one Brittany S. Pierce. Now, she's back and she has to face __her__ again. The thing is, she has to marry Brittany - arranged marriage, so to speak. If not, a lot of things will be lost. Santana just can't allow that to happen. The brunette was really sure that what she felt for the blonde was long gone and forgotten. Walls were put up for her defense. But why is it that just a kiss from those pink thin lips already makes her walls and defense crumble? We'll see..._

So, I think before I'll post my new fic, I wanna know what you guys think. Let me know if you want me to pursue this or not. Just give me a go and I'll do it for you. Then again, thank you! Let me know as soon as you've decided. Can't wait to start a new journey with you

-Love, Resse G.

update! I've published my new story :)) feel free to check it out. its title is "You Had Me At Hello".


End file.
